


The Proper Care of Actors 演员的正确保养

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Anal Sex, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sappy, Sex Pollen, Smitten Erik
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>性格难搞的动作明星Erik遇上浪漫喜剧男主Charles，共演的FBI题材电影《First Class头等舱》是他们甜蜜爱情的开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 某天我一早醒来便已明了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proper Care of Actors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254819) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [Clear_Liqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Liqueur/pseuds/Clear_Liqueur), [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks), [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> 本文从2011年9月连载到2012年11月，字数近30万，娱乐圈题材十分精彩，结合了非常丰富的现实内容。人物众多，情节紧凑，肉也好吃（喂）。  
> 为了保持文风的一致，我决定从第五章开头续翻，这里的第一章其实是原文的第五章。  
> 本文的随缘地址：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-170114-1-1.html
> 
> 感谢Yaegaki姑娘于2011年翻译的前四章，链接点这里：http://yaegakisawa.tumblr.com/post/13123080151/translation-xmfc-the-proper-care-of-actors
> 
> 文中超多有趣的配图，感谢压酱帮我PS中文插图。
> 
> 前情提要：Erik和Charles两人共同参演探案电影《First Class》，一开始Erik对于迟到的Charles印象并不好，但很快就被他的魅力所俘获。经过几次约会，两人在片场忍不住热吻起来，让编剧脑洞大开将剧情改编成了爱情故事。随后他俩在洛杉矶的一家夜店里公开亲热被记者逮到。
> 
> 本章简介：Perez Hilton 爆出Charles和Erik出柜的消息后，各方面人士均受到了负面影响。在Charles与对他关心备至的Moira共进晚餐之后，他做出了人生中最重要的决定。（哦耶，我们终于要达成限制级内容了！HELL YES）

 

本章背景音乐：[The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition](http://www.xiami.com/song/1768961175?spm=a1z1s.6659509.0.0.WGAsvt)  
 

 

  
 

*****

  
  
Erik一向享受驱车沿着穆赫兰道大街行驶，欣赏圣费尔南多谷的全景，不过如今吸引他的并非美景而是他每日心甘情愿去接送的那位乘客。Charles住处入口的门卫现在对他习以为常，每当他经过的时候都会友善地向他问好。Erik这天早晨甚至回以一个真诚的微笑，把他们惊得目瞪口呆，不过他也并不真的在乎他们的反应，他全部的注意力都集中在那熟悉的门前台阶后面等待着他的人。  
  
他轻叩门扉，等待着，不过并无回应。“Charles，”他出声呼唤，再次敲了敲雕花的橡木门扉，开始有一点儿担心，心想或许自己应该留宿的，只是为了确保Charles没有在昏睡时酒精中毒而死。他刚准备掏出手机打电话，终于听到门内侧传来拖着脚步的声响，然后大门一开，露出一位看上去十分乱糟糟的英式醉汉。  
  
“早上好，Erik。”Charles跌撞进他的怀里，有片刻Erik认真地思考起Charles是宿醉还是根本没醒酒。Charles一只手绕到他的脑后，拉低他来了个吻，Charles温热的嘴唇与他亲密接触、身体饥渴地贴近他的瞬间，那些胡思乱想全都被Erik抛在了脑后。而且好吧，没错，Charles的确尝起来稍带酒味，但说老实话这只使得他更加美味可口了。  
  
“你感觉如何？”等他们找回一点自控力之后，Erik打量着Charles苍白而未剃须的脸问道。Charles有了姜红色的胡茬，也许这是一个真实的标志、显示了Erik已沦陷得多深，因为他觉得连这都可爱极了。  
Charles搓了搓脸作为回应。好吧，那么果真是宿醉未醒。“我会活下去的，我给自己来了点血腥玛丽做早饭。治疗宿醉的最好方法就是更多的酒。”  
  
Erik对此面色冷峻地挑起了眉毛，忍俊不禁。“我真的不认为这行得通。”  
Charles大笑出声，摆出他最惟妙惟肖的贵族口音，轻快的短语和拖长的元音。“我来自历史悠久的酒鬼家族。相信我，我亲爱的。”  
  
‘“我们走吧，Charles，”他摇着头宣布，一只胳膊环过Charles的腰把他带下楼梯。走到底的时候Charles吹了声口哨，注意到了停在他门前车道上线条流畅的银灰色保时捷。  
他的手指在引擎盖上滑过，扬起了眉毛。“噢Erik，你要开着它带我 **浪一路** ？”  
  
Charles完全无可救药了。“我不常开这辆车出门，但昨天我们把另一辆丢在工作室了，”Erik一边开门一边解释。“小心你的头，”他注意照看着爬进车里的Charles，不确定他目前的混沌状况是否能够分清方向。等Charles坐定之后Erik从后面绕到驾驶座，戴上墨镜，打火，引擎开始轰鸣。他缓缓地倒车，视线集中在后视镜上。  
  
他们刚刚驶入街道，被加利福利亚灿烂的阳光马力全开地照到的瞬间，Charles就大声呻吟起来。“哦上帝，哦上帝。Erik，快回去，求你回去。太阳，太阳太大了。有人切开了我的脑子，Erik，救命——”  
Erik大笑，摘下自己的雷朋墨镜架在了Charles脸上，换来一声充满感激的深深叹息。他伸手捡起带来的一瓶水，递给了Charles。“让我向你介绍Lehnsherr家族的宿醉解救法：多休息，多喝水。”  
  
“你不需要这个吗？”Charles关切地问，指着此刻自己戴上的墨镜。  
“不，我没事。你应该戴着，很配你，”Erik回答，轻轻摸了摸Charles的脑袋，然后手重新回到了方向盘上。他没有马后炮地责怪“我早就告诉过你了！”而是像只护雏的母鸡一样宠溺，这是表明他深陷情网的第二个标志。  
Charles一只手覆上了Erik的大腿，轻轻地摩挲。“谢谢你。请不要开得太快，尤其是下坡。我感觉我要晕车了。”  


 

 

*****

  
  
  
当Emma疲惫地睁开眼、意识到自己的手机正在床头柜上疯狂震动而外面天还没亮的时候，她本能地知道是出了什么岔子。她响亮地咒骂出声，翻个身拿起了她的黑莓手机，眯起眼望向屏幕。如果又是Sebastian天杀的Shaw要约她一起共进早餐，她绝对要之后冲到片场踹他个稀巴烂。  
当他意识到这是个来自洛杉矶的陌生号码之后，她放松了眉头。她等到铃声不再响为止，然后检查了她的未接来电。结果她瞪大了眼睛望着足足66通未接来电，全部都是她不认识的号码，只有一个是Sylvia打来的，一个与她见过一面的纽约时报记者，曾给Erik写过一篇稿子。  
  
“哦我的天。”Emma在床上坐起，睡裙的肩带滑下了肩膀但根本无暇在意。陌生来电的突然爆发只可能意味着一件事；媒体在设法联络她，而在这一大早他们试图打电话给她只可能有两个原因。要么是她的客户被提名奥斯卡了（基本不可能，鉴于Erik最近的主演角色是皮克斯电影里一条会说话的鲨鱼），要么就是他被逮到做了某件荒谬绝伦的、前所未有的蠢事。  
“Erik，你这蠢货。”Emma挫败地叹息一声倒回床上。她敢打赌Raven的电话也一定正被打爆了。  
  
不再浪费时间，Emma迅速冲澡打扮，但她还是花功夫搞了头发——淑女永远会打理头发，哪怕风吹雨打——然后开着她的兰博基尼一阵旋风似的冲到了工作室。在短暂的车程中，她冷静了稍许，等到抵达停车场的时候，她已经构思了一个实际的计划，并且内容不包括把Erik活剥皮做成一件皮草大衣。  
她在停车场外迎头撞上Raven，瞥一眼Raven气得通红、满是难以置信表情的脸庞，就足够明白Raven醒来时也一定经历了和她一样的事情。“我还需要猜吗？”Emma疲倦地问，扯下超大号的墨镜。  
  
“Perez他妈的Hilton！”Raven暴怒地说，愕然地摇头。“在 **所有** 能逮到他们的人当中，在 **所有** 能被逮到的地方里！竟然在该死的Roxbury夜店公开热吻！”  
“噢仁慈的上帝，”Emma揉了揉太阳穴，提醒自己的计划中不包括把Erik阉了这一部分。Charles Xavier或许因为他温柔的，友好的个性而闻名，但她可不敢用这样重大的事件来测试公众对他的喜爱度。“为什么，为什么，为什么男人总是用下半身思考呢？为什么？”  
  
“我要是知道才见鬼呢，”Raven冷哼一声，交叉起双臂靠在墙上，皱眉沉思。“我一定是疯了，还以为帮同性恋客户工作比给直男工作容易呢。”  
Emma不以为然地朝他摆摆手。“哦甜心，甜心，男人都一个德行，直男基佬或别的什么。如果你找到一个没鸡鸡的演员，千万逮住了别放手。”  
Raven摇了摇头。“说这话太迟了。现在我得收拾Charles的烂摊子。”  
  
她俩一起朝片场走去，Emma注意到在走廊里碰上她们的人都会自觉让道，这非常明智，因为Raven看上去狂怒不已、Emma自己也好不到哪里去。“Charles的公关联系你了吗？”她问Raven，后者点头回答。  
“我让她‘不予评论’，因为显然Charles醉到没法接电话，”Raven说，表情严峻。“Erik的呢？”  
“喔，Erik炒了他的上一个公关，”Emma语调轻快。“显然她‘并不称职’因为她无法解释他为何在MUSE的演唱会之后喝成了一滩泥。Erik一副‘你不该让我听上去那么像个醉鬼！’而我告诉Erik他根本不需要公关，他需要的是戒酒。”  
Raven哼了一声。“听上去他和Charles倒像是在戒酒互助会上结缘的一对了。”  
  
Emma微微歪过头。“他们确实是相当般配的一对。”看到Raven投来的怒视，Emma举起双手投降。“我知道，我知道，我们现在都对他俩气得半死，而且理所当然。但如果你仔细想想，他们对彼此都相当甜蜜呢。”  
现在Raven的表情变成了担忧。“你觉得……会长久吗？”面对Emma询问的眼神，Raven迟疑不决地补充，“我只是不想Charles受伤，假如Erik只是那种随便玩玩的男人。”  
Emma清了清喉咙，脱掉了洁白的手套。“我跟你一样担心，Erik也可能会受伤。”  
Raven用双手揉了揉脸。“好吧，说这个还太早了。让我们先处理这该死的风暴吧。”  
  
Emma刚要回应，瞥见Charles和Erik摇摇晃晃地走进片场，Erik看上去相对正常；而Charles挂在他身上，外表看上去绝对是糟透了。她把他们指给Raven看，然后两个女人一同朝着Charles和Erik正享用甜甜圈的餐桌，气势汹汹地前进。“你们俩搞过了，”Raven不爽地朝他们发话。Erik扬起了眉毛，而Charles抬头充满希望地凝视Erik的时候，她迅速补充道，“不，不，不，停止那样看他，我说的是你们搞 **过头** 了，不是那个搞过了。”[注4]  
  
“我们干了什么？”Charles咕哝，扶了扶脸上的雷朋墨镜，被Emma认出那是Erik的。“还有请别大喊大叫了。为什么大家都在大喊大叫？”  
“没人大喊大叫，”Emma冷静地说。她摸出了自己的黑莓，打开Perez的博客，翻到了那该死的文章和该死的照片，然后递给了Erik和Charles。“自己看看你们惹了什么麻烦。”  
  
Charles滑动屏幕阅读博客，Erik把下巴搁在Charles的肩头，两人头靠头陷入了短暂而充满负罪感的沉默。然后，令Emma震惊的是，Charles开始笑了起来。  
“看哪，Erik，我能看到你朝我伸了点舌头。你这色狼。”  
“所以？”Erik充满爱意地看了Charles一眼，然后吻了吻他的脸颊，而Raven挤出一道宛如开水壶快要爆炸的尖声，Emma则翻了个白眼。  
“哦我的天，你们俩根本不在乎你们的事业，不是吗？”Raven愤怒地说完就大步走开了，留Emma和两个茫然的男人站在一块儿。  
  
“她说得对，你知道，”Emma干巴巴地评价，看着Charles因为Raven的离去而皱眉。“鉴于你们疯狂的表现，任何人都会觉得你们再也不在乎自己的事业了。”  
“那不是真的，”Erik辩解，随即温柔地望了Charles一眼。“我只是找到了我更加在乎、在乎得多的东西。”  
“哦哥们，”Emma咕哝出声，而Charles显然已经被这番话融化了，踮起脚亲了Erik的鼻尖。她夸张地叹了口气，从他手中抽出自己的手机，翻阅起通讯录来。“行了，行了，我知道洛杉矶这边最好的一些公关。让我来打几个电话。”  
  
“你是无价之宝，”Erik说，朝她灿烂地一笑，与此同时Charles再度靠到了他的身上，Emma真心不愿打搅他此刻的小小幸福，于是她转身走开，开始拨打其中一个号码。  
  
毕竟，她从未见过他如此快乐。  
   
   
注：  
1.Perez Hilton：美国的著名八卦天王。  
2.标题来自《和莎莫的500天》的一句台词。  
3.看哪，Erik在《鲨鱼黑帮》里[扮演的角色图片戳这里](http://www.entertainmentwallpaper.com/images/desktops/movie/1558.jpg)。  
4.原文是"you two are so fucked"表示EC两人完蛋了，Charles理解成了“你俩操过了”于是星星眼地望向Erik。

   
 

 

*****

  
  
Raven很少发火，但当她发怒的时候，她希望远离所有人，这样就不会有可怜的不明真相的群众被她的怒火波及到。此刻她正匆匆顺着走廊朝演员休息室走去，因为Charles和Erik，Perez Hilton还有好莱坞里的全部人而恼怒不已。Charles到底在想什么，竟和另一位知名的男演员在公共场合表现得如此不知节制？不，他根本什么都没想，这正是问题所在。她真心希望他的事业——理所当然还有她的事业——不会因为这种事而前功尽弃。  
她强迫自己深吸一口气，让自己的心绪先冷静下来。她需要坐下，需要思考，上帝啊她还需要一杯加冰的椰子拿铁。一想到她最爱的饮料她心情好了些许，开始考虑她是否有时间派Marie去Barry’s咖啡店帮她买一杯回来。  
  
她转过拐角的时候还在掏手机准备打电话给助理，结果一个比她高得多的人手拿两杯饮料撞上了她，杯里的冰块泠泠作响，Raven扶住了来人。是Hank，文质彬彬地朝她眨了眨眼，一边手忙脚乱地拿稳饮料。“哇，我差点弄洒了。”  
  
Raven之前差点想怒吼“看好路！”但一看到Hank那渴望的，狗狗似的小表情，立刻就说不出口了。他看上去非常，呃，欣喜能够见到她。于是她转而给了他一个紧绷的微笑，拍了拍他的手臂。“抱歉，我只是……走神了。”  
“喔。”Hank年轻的脸庞因为皱眉显得成熟了些。“你看上去……压力很大。”  
  
“没错。”她惊讶地发现自己竟然向他承认了这一点，而不是其他人。她还没机会跟他熟稔，但他有种特质，那么贴心那么令人信任，令她想要跟他一样。而且，她也承认他的确长得十分赏心悦目。“我只是经历了一个艰难的早晨。”  
“啊，我懂。”Hank的语气满是同情。然后他的脸部明亮起来，把一杯饮料递给了她。“真巧我正要找你，因为这杯是给你的。”  
  
“真的吗？”Raven惊讶地接过，杯壁因为凝结的水珠而有些打滑。  
“没错。是Barry’s的冰椰子拿铁。”Hank有些紧张地打量着她。“你通常喝的，对吧？”  
“是啊，——等等，你怎么知道的？”她半信半疑地眯起眼睛看他。  
现在他的脸上布满了可爱的红晕。“呃，我观察到你在片场总是喝这个。”  
  
“哦，你注意到了。”Raven惊异地望着手中的饮料，然后又抬眼看他。他的双眼如此蔚蓝而明亮，比Charles的瞳色深一些，她发觉自己很难 **不被** 吸入这对眼眸。“呃，谢谢你。抱歉我刚才有点吓坏了，因为这正是我此刻非常需要的东西。”  
“是嘛？”Hank展露笑颜，看上去像刚中了彩票似的。“太棒了，那么我很高兴我能帮上忙。”  
Raven喝了一大口，尝起来真是美味极了。“你真的很神奇，”她说，话语中明显的赞赏之意令他脸红得更甚了。“你一个人就让我早晨的怨气一扫而空。来，跟我一起走去休息室吧。”  
  
“真的？呃当然可以。”Hank跟随在她身后，啜饮自己的咖啡，双眼盯着自己的脚。在她身旁他显得异乎寻常地羞涩，这真是神秘，因为她亲眼见过他在片场工作的时候是截然不同的样子。当Hank进入状态的时候，他自信，头脑清晰，非常确定自己在做什么。而此刻站在他身侧的是个完全不同的男人，胆怯又害羞，当她挽上他的臂弯，他一言不发，但微笑加深了、耳朵尖也红了起来。  
当他们抵达休息室之后，只有两个助理在休息，打着台球。Raven在长长的，绿色的L型沙发上落座，然后拍了拍身边的位置。“过来，”她对Hank说。“我又不咬人。不太咬。”  
  
他微微一笑，坐在她身旁，双手捧起饮料。“所以是什么令你这么烦心？”他轻声发问。  
“Charles。”她一声叹息。“我不知道你有没有读Perez Hilton的博客，但——”  
“是啊，Charles和Erik，我知道，”Hank说，又喝了一口咖啡。“说实话，我一点也不惊讶。他们之前就相当明显了。”  
Raven睁大了眼睛望着他。“等等，你说‘明显’是什么意思？”  
  
Hank把眼镜往上推了推，朝她眨了眨眼。“这个嘛，从他们在片场里看彼此的眼神就能明白，你知道？还有总是肢体接触的小动作。我是说，我的工作是盯着摄像机还有关注日常细节。很多人甚至有时注意不到我的存在，那没关系。”他朝她一笑。“也许这就是为什么Charles和Erik都没意识到他们几乎是把他们的感情都公布给全场了。”  
Raven对他摇摇头，依然惊异不已。“你真的很神奇，Hank。”  
  
“才没有，”Hank专心地瞪着手中的饮料。“我只是个普通的家伙，干我的工作。”  
“对我不是，”Raven的回复有点太快，当他对她挑起一边眉毛的时候，轮到她感到有点不好意思了。难道她现在要像Charles一样，主动对可爱的男人投怀送抱吗？她不是想承认Hank可爱；他只是并非她通常会约的那种男孩。再说，他也没有对她显示出任何意思。他只是为人友善，她不该误解他的友谊。“不管怎样，谢谢你。为了饮料。还有听我的啰嗦。”  
Hank只是害羞地耸了耸肩。“我很乐意。”他看上去的确是真心的，脸上浮现了微笑。“别因为Charles和Erik的事过于烦心。他们很快乐，电影会很盛大，而且最终人们会转而关注别的新闻。等着瞧吧。”  
  
Raven忍不住轻笑出声。“我十分怀疑人们会忘记两个著名演员刚刚出柜且火热约会的事情。”  
“也许吧，”Hank让步。“但等到布拉德皮特和安吉丽娜再收养十个小孩，这就不算是新闻了。看看Ellen和Neil Patrick Harris，他们都没事。我是说，Zach Quinto也刚出柜，但没人在他出现在公共场合的时候用石头或者圣经砸他。”  
  
Hank的确说得对。Raven捏了捏他的膝盖，真心庆幸自己今早遇见了他。“我猜你是对的。谢谢你所做的一切，Hank。”  
“没问题，”Hank站起来，朝她伸出一只手。“来吧，我们回片场去。”  
  
被他绅士的行为所打动，Raven发觉自己搭上了他的手，让他将自己拉起身，两人一同走回了片场。她忍不住心怀感激地瞥了他一眼，希望他说的一切都是对的。  
  
就算不是，至少她现在心情好多了。

 

 

*****

  
 

 

  
前一天发生的事情都模糊地闪过，几小时混合着晕眩而迷糊的大脑，酸痛的肢体，还有时不时涌起的反胃感。但Erik的胸膛是那么温暖，让他将脸埋在其中，他的臂弯是那么令人安心，拥抱着他，两人四肢交缠地躺倒在Charles拖车的沙发上，而且Charles知道自己会心甘情愿地再承受一次所有的难受，只为了Erik指尖的触感能在他的发丝间再次停留。工作本身也算仁慈；Bryan和Shaw花了一整天与Sean和Alex开会，讨论剧本的修改，把他和Erik丢在各自的拖车里，小心避开那些一夜之间冒出来的大量媒体。  
  
如今他们回到了沙发上，Charles把头靠在Erik的胸口，手中举着修改过的台词，变动的部分都用记号笔标注以方便查阅。Charles读起纸页上的文字，Erik越过他的肩膀看着，抑扬顿挫的声线充斥了周遭的空间，抵在他脖颈处微微移动的嘴唇让他知道Erik紧密地关注着他所读的每一个字。  
  
_“我们不应该再否定自己了，你不明白吗？我和你是一样的。”_ Charles感到自己在读台词的时候Erik的双臂环住了他，不由得幻想此生都如此度过的光景，只和Erik厮守在一起，给对方阅读直到两人睡去，Erik的胸膛与他一同起伏，然后发觉这正是他所渴求的一切。  
  
“Charles？”Erik的声音将他从幻想中拉出来，只是这个简单的音节就有足够的力量将Charles拉回他的身边，宛如海妖迷人的歌声。  
“我很抱歉，我有点儿走神了。”Charles说，转头亲吻他的下颌。他从口袋里掏出手机坐起身，若有所思地盯着它看。昨天Charles第三次忽略来电转到语音信箱然后可怜地因为噪音而哀鸣、抱怨说自己非常想要爬进一个洞里死掉之后，Erik就一把关掉了它。那绝对不是他过得愉快的几小时。  
  
“我也许该重新开机，”他沉思着说，Erik也坐起身，把脑袋搁在Charles的肩头。他按下电源键，烦躁地将它丢在了一边，任由它源源不断地提示短信，留言，还有新邮件通知。等安静下来之后他拾了起来，惊讶这可怜的手机竟然没有罢工或者短路，随后快速地浏览起堆积成山的短信。  
“有些是Moira发来的，我该回电给她，她看上去担心得要命。”Charles说，一边把手机举到耳边，另一只手抚摸着Erik的后颈。  
响了两声之后Moira接起了，声音里的如释重负十分明显，“Charles，我一直在拼命联系你。你还好吗？”  
“我需要道歉，我亲爱的。昨天过得并不好，而且今天又非常忙。不过是的，我现在好极了，”他停顿了一下，用脑袋蹭了蹭Erik，“不能更好了。”  
“真的？”她听上去相当难以置信，“今晚一起吃饭？在棕榈树餐厅？”  
  
Charles转头面向Erik，挑起眉毛重复，“只有我和你，今晚在棕榈树，”他一直等到Erik点头同意之后才继续回答，“当然，我晚上八点跟你见面。”  
“开保时捷去，也是时候我该把另一辆开回去了。”Erik主动开口，在Charles跟Moira道别之后把钥匙递给了他，但像反应过来一样迟疑了起来，“你知道怎么开自动档的吧？”  
Charles接过钥匙嫣然一笑，“是的，亲爱的。谢谢你。”他在Erik唇上匆匆落下一吻，坏笑着补充，“你想看看我向你展示我弄操纵 **杆** 的技巧吗？”  
Erik大笑出声，亲昵地摩擦着他的大腿。“还有安全驾驶，我说真的。”  
“当然，当然，”Charles说着打消他的疑虑，俯身捡起剧本，爬回Erik等待的怀抱里，“现在，我们读到哪儿了？”

 

 

*****

  
  
  
“你好，Moira。真抱歉我迟到了，我在工作时耽搁了，”Charles一边道歉一边亲吻她的额头，尽管他真实的意思是Erik花了整整十五分钟在停车场确保他把加速，倒车和停车练到了他满意的水平，随后而来的是一个唇齿和四肢纠缠过多的吻别，Charles差一点就准备爽约晚餐跟着Erik回家去了。  
Moira了然于心地微笑，示意Charles落座。“没关系，我已经先点了一瓶pinot noir。”  
  
“棒极了，你想吃什么？跟往常一样？”Charles问，招呼侍应生到他们这桌来，而Moria点点头回应。  
“晚上好，先生，需要什么吗？”侍应生走近之后跟他们问好。  
“你好，晚上好。能帮我们点菜吗？给女士一份龙虾，我要一份菲力牛排，五分熟。谢谢。”Charles灿烂地微笑，侍应生谢过他们之后为他倒了些酒，然后离开了。  
  
Charles向Moira举杯，然后送到唇边啜饮了一口，顺滑的酒液流淌进他的喉咙。“谢谢你喊我出来吃晚饭。我理解你对于Erik的担忧，但我向你保证他是个非常好的男人。”Charles开口，一提到Erik的名字视线就开始飘远，无意识的微笑在脸庞蔓延。  
Moira坐直了身体，将他拉回了现实。“Charles，我不是担心你们是否适合彼此。你一直看人很准，所以我会信任你这一点。你没有看任何关于此事的文章吗？”她警觉地问。  
“不，说实话，我一直躲着没看，”他沮丧地说，稍稍揪了一点头发，然后重新用手指抚顺。  
Moria喝了一大口酒然后才开口，“好吧，让我提醒你，标题绝对不是什么‘Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr在交往吗’。不，‘Charles Xavier是同性恋’——那才是推特上最热门的话题。”  
  
“噢。”Charles轻声说，用双手扶住后颈，手肘搁在桌子上。所以，就是这样了。那些空虚的，寒冷的，渴望有人来碰触他的年月，一切皆是徒劳。 ** _不，一切都过去了_** ，他纠正自己，然后吐出了长长的、深深的一口气，连他自己都不知道什么时候提起的。  
Moria的眼神变柔了，伸手碰了碰他的胳膊。“现在发声明还不迟，说这只是酒精催生的错误。”  
  
“但那不是，Moria。”Charles反抗地打断，眼中隐藏着不易察觉的怒意。他和Erik有很多过往，但他对Erik所有的感觉，所做的一切，绝对，永远都不会是他后悔的东西，不管结果如何。“是的，我们是太过大胆了，但真相最后会浮出水面的。至少此时我不用再向全世界假装我是并非真我的形象。”  
Moria瞪大了双眼，快速地拍了记下桌子，“你得停止这么理想化了，Charles。考虑你的事业。”  
  
Charles被激怒了，提高了声音。“你以为我在过去五年是在做什么？”当他意识到有些客人转身望向他们的时候，他暂停了，然后低下头用压抑的声音继续，“那些日子，我一直把我的需求放在了一边，为了履行我的合同责任、为工作室好好演电影。我全部的生活都在竭力讨好高层，粉丝，所有人。我已经受够了。”  
  
“我只是替你担心。好莱坞是个极其性别歧视的地方，女演员都很难得到好角色，你跟我知道得一样清楚。我都数不清我收到了多少烂俗的爱情故事剧本。对于一个同性恋演员则要糟糕两倍，尤其是当你作为爱情电影主演的时候。要是工作室不确定观众是否会信服你能够夺取女主角的芳心，他们怎么会冒险投资？他们只会把你简单粗暴地定位成好gay蜜的角色。Charles，拜托你认真考虑一下。你所放弃的一切有可能最后只换来一场露水情缘罢了。”她恳求道，额头都皱起了纹路。  
  
“你对这行业的评价没错，Moira，但我已经厌倦了隐藏真实的自己。”他坦承，真诚地直视着她的双眼。尽管他个性随和，积极风趣，然而真相却是，长久以来，Charles Xavier都感到极其地，毁灭性地孤独。很少有人知道真实的他，如果他说老实话的话，其实Raven是他唯一陪伴始终的真朋友。直到遇上Erik。Erik，根本不在乎世界上其他人对他的想法，活在自己那套潇洒的规则和理念中，他冲破重重迷雾和枷锁，将他从自我放逐的殉难和孤独里释放出来，他再也无法想象身旁除了Erik还能有何人相伴。  
  
“我在整个演艺事业中从未有过任何人，我不想再这样下去了，”他的声音颤抖，在其他客人的觥筹交错声中几不可闻，“我想要和Erik在一起，胜于任何事情。”  
  
上菜时，Moria握住了他的手，泛红的双眼在昏暗的灯光下闪烁。Charles发觉自己再也控制不住情绪，更别说晚餐的胃口了。“你确定吗？”侍应生离开后，她低声问道。  
  
Charles点点头，动作缓慢但意志坚定。“抱歉，我不能离开他。”(I’m sorry, I can’t leave him.)  
她宽慰地微笑起来，捏了一把他的手。“那就去吧。”  
  
注：  
1.这对小情人共用墨镜的图可不是我们伪造的。这副雷朋眼镜法鲨和一美真的有同款。  
2.棕榈树餐厅因为明星经常光顾而闻名。  
 

 

 

*****

  
  
Charles刚刚踏出餐厅，一阵亮瞎人眼的闪光灯便劈头盖脸涌上来，让他头晕目眩、迷失方向。“见鬼，你们这些人究竟怎么找到我的？”他低声咒骂，这时一大群狗仔挤了上来，挡住了他取车的前路。  
“ ** _Charles，你刚和Moira分手吗_** ？”其中一个人从旁边大喊。  
  
“什么？ **不** ，拜托，让我走吧，”他恳求道，试图从最前线的狗仔中挤出一条道，把他们硬塞到面前的镜头推开。  
“ ** _你是因为Erik离开她的吗？”_** 又是一声叫喊入耳，还有人试图拽住他的袖子；我的天，他们怎么编出这些故事来的？Charles在又一阵闪光中遮住眼睛，五个狗仔前后夹击，其中一个还举着一支录音笔。  
_**“你和Erik交往多久了？”  
“他的吻技好吗？”  
“你一直是同性恋吗？”**_  
  
“求你们了，走开行吗，”Charles乞求他们，终于挤到了保时捷前面，打开了车门。  
**_“这不是Erik的车吗？”_** 其中一个的提问盖过了喧闹。他们是怎么连这些事情都知道的？Charles用力甩上了车门，立即上了锁，将头靠在方向盘上发动了引擎，希望能让大家忘记他的脸一整天。  
  
“如果你们不挪开，压到你们的脚趾我可不负责！”Charles试图隔着车窗大喊，示意他们退后。狗仔终于逐渐让出了一条路，他一点一点地把车开出了车位，驶上圣莫妮卡大街之后刚松了一口气，却发现街角的四辆摩托跟了上来，驾驶的人脖子上都挂着专业的相机。  
“哦操他妈的！抱歉，Erik，但不这样的话我就甩不掉他们了，”他低声道歉，然后手动换挡，在黄灯亮起时一脚踩下了油门。  


 

 

*****

  
  
背景音乐:[Mumford and Sons - Sigh No More](http://www.xiami.com/album/351426?spm=a1z1s.3521865.1997177565.2.Dalfbh&from=searchsubject)  
  
  
在漫长的一天拍摄后，Erik通常都会在傍晚时分放松一下。先是晚餐，之后是冲个热水澡，时长取决于他的心情（而这些日子，他淋浴的时间变得越来越长，根据他每一次对于Charles的旖旎幻想）。然后他会套上自己最喜欢的浴袍，浑身清爽而放松，然后查阅他的邮件，看会儿电视，让ipod上的音乐随机播放。  
  
然而，今天有所不同。他刻意回避了查阅邮件；上一次他鼓起勇气瞟一眼的时候，发现有146封未读邮件，而且从标题判断，都是关于那该死的Perez的文章。电视也没什么好看的（Erik对于娱乐台也唯恐避之不及）于是他只是躺在沙发上，听着Mumford & Sons的专辑，心中想着Charles，想着他也许还在和Moira吃晚餐。Erik不禁猜测起他们会在谈什么，敢打赌她此刻一定在撬开Charles的嘴巴打探他的消息。  
  
Erik凝望着天花板，跟着歌曲轻哼。他知道Perez的文章和随之引起媒体的轩然大波都是他俩的错，这是当然。他和Charles太鲁莽了，在公共场所接吻不计后果，而如今他们正在付出代价。然而，尽管如此，Erik仍旧不觉得有 **丝毫** 后悔，只要是跟Charles有关的事情。也许有些言之过早，但他知道自己对Charles的感情已经陷得太深了。  
  
当Erik最爱的一首歌响起时，他闭上双眼聆听，歌词也再应景不过。 **爱，它不会将你背叛，不会令你沮丧，不会把你奴役；它会给你自由，让你更接近本真的自我。** 这正是Charles给予他的感觉；尽管听上去有些烂俗，但他的确令Erik想要成为更好的男人。(to be a better man)事实上，他令Erik想要很多东西，例如此刻Erik就想要Charles在他身边的沙发上，身体温暖而舒适，靠着Erik轻轻磨蹭。  
歌曲随着合唱部分而升高了音量，以至于Erik没有听见敲门声，直到那声音变成了响亮的、愤怒的猛敲。Erik暂停了曲目，能够听见Charles在叫喊，“别这样，Erik！”(“Don’t do this, Erik!”)紧跟着又是一阵沉闷而密集的声响，好像Charles是在用手拍门一般。  
  
“搞什——”Erik冲过去打开门，刚好Charles的手悬在空中刚要落下。他看到Erik之后瞪大了眼睛，随着视线下移到Erik的身体、注意到他只穿了一件浴袍之后，一片红云飘上了他的脸颊。“Charles？”Erik问，但车子引擎的轰鸣声吸引了他的注意；他迅速朝外瞥了一眼，意识到狗仔队从餐馆紧紧尾随了Charles一路。他把Charles拉进房子里，立即关上门、合上窗，并把窗帘拉得严严实实，然后才转身看向一脸慌乱的Charles。“发生什么事了？我以为你跟Moira吃晚饭？”  
一提到她的名字Charles就叹了口气。“没错。我是说，是的，我们一起吃了晚饭。然后我们谈到了你。”  
  
Erik并不惊讶。“我猜到了。能见到你我很欣喜若狂，但你为什么在这儿？你一定很早就离开了餐厅。”  
Charles用手抓了把头发。“我知道，Erik。她当时说这件事对我的事业——我们的事业——多么有害，如果我们出柜的话；还有她作为女性演员在好莱坞想得到合适的角色已经多么不易。”Charles开始在Erik的客厅里踱步，心烦地揉弄着太阳穴。“我是说，我懂，她只是在关心我，但她开始暗示我也许我不该为一时的冲动而承担永久的后果。”  
  
“一时冲动？”Erik意识到自己出口的声音是多么艰难，还有心脏是如何跳到了喉咙口。“你……认为我们是一时冲动？”  
他的表情一定是暴露了什么，因为Charles一看向他便立即走到了他的面前，用手捧起了他的脸颊。“Erik， **不** ，那正是我离开那儿的理由。”  
“我不明白，”Erik难以自控地沉醉于Charles的碰触，一条胳膊环上他的腰际将他搂得更近，两人之间只相隔数寸。这动作使得Charles仰头朝他微笑。  
  
“这话由我说出口并不容易，Erik，”Charles开口，拇指轻轻摩挲Erik的唇角。“我知道你听过很多谣言，说我跟Moira或是别的女演员交往过。而且我也知道你也许认为我对于别人偶尔有些过于友好。”Charles深吸了一口气才继续说下去。“但真相是，我已经孤身一人过了很多年。是的，有Raven陪我，她就像是我的妹妹。但除此之外，我的生命中已经很久没有别人了。”  
Erik很是困惑，没有搂住Charles的那只手轻抚着他深褐色的发丝。“你是什么意思？我想我懂一点，但是——”  
  
“你还不明白吗？”Charles迸出一声紧张的，短促的轻笑，然后对上了Erik的视线，那双眼眸是如此蔚蓝，如此温柔。“Erik，我 **疯狂地，不顾一切地** 爱上了你。”  
  
有漫长的一瞬，Erik只是目瞪口呆地望着Charles。也许是他听错了，但从Charles慌乱的、咬着嘴唇的样子判断，Erik绝对是听见了他梦寐以求的话语。 **爱** 。Charles他妈的Xavier爱上了他，而Erik对他的迷恋则同样狂热，他感到胸中涌起一阵暖意犹如春泉，开始咧着嘴巴笑得像个疯子。  
Erik微微前倾，让他们的前额相抵，而Charles的双眼此刻成为了幽蓝的迷雾。“再对我说一次。”他的声音几不可闻，但他知道Charles能听见，因为那张脸上泛起了灿烂的微笑。  
  
“我爱你，Erik Lehnsherr。我想我很久以前就这么喜欢你了，”Charles轻声呢喃，拉近了两人之间些微的距离，以吻封缄。这个轻柔而仓促的吻没有任何性意味，但Erik的心脏却感觉快要涨开。随后Charles又从他怀中抽离，眼眶有一点儿泛红。“Erik，你拥有全部的我，我的身心，还有灵魂。求你接受我， **求你** 。”  
Erik不能忍受Charles这样的恳求。“不要为了那些你已经拥有的东西而求我，”Erik轻声开口，情不自禁又从他唇边偷了一个吻，双手深埋在Charles柔软的卷发当中。“我早已属于你，Charles，从你迟到了二十分钟踏进那间会议室的那一刻起。”  
  
两人同时轻笑出声，然后Charles偏过头吻他，这一次完美无缺，他的双手向上滑动、拉着Erik的头发，舌头探进Erik的口中。Erik欢迎了他的入侵，手垂下去抚摸那紧实的臀部并且捏了一把，引起Charles在他唇畔呻吟出声。我的，Erik心想，随之而产生的快乐感觉无可比拟。“我的，”当Charles断开他们的亲吻之时，Erik充满占有欲地低吼出声，使得Charles全身一颤、让Erik想要把他按在墙上。“你是我的，我的，Charles。我爱你——”  
“哦Erik，”Charles的嘴唇因为Erik的唾液而闪闪发亮，红得简直罪恶，他的头发也因为Erik双手的抓揉而变得乱糟糟的。Charles身体的每一寸都像是Erik的财产，当他舔唇的时候，Erik用双手环上了Charles的后腰，诱他陷入又一个吻，这个吻他稍微收回了一点儿、让Charles忍不住一直想要，他发出的那些表示抗议的小声响令得Erik更硬了。“Erik， **求你** ——”  
  
“无论你想要什么，我都给你，”Erik抵着那美味的双唇低语，舔弄着直到Charles张开嘴两人再度热吻起来，饥渴狂乱，房间里充斥着亲吻的濡湿声响。他的手再度向下摸上了Charles的臀部，Erik因为Charles发出的半是呻吟，半是呜咽的饥渴声音而露齿一笑。Erik低下头亲吻起Charles脖颈甜蜜的弧度，在颈侧落下细碎的吻。“告诉我你想要什么，Charles，我就会给你。”  
然后Charles把他往下拉，直到他躺倒在Erik身下，两人一同压在空置的壁炉前的柔软毛垫上，Erik刚忍不住笑了一声、就被Charles拽着头发用又一个吻夺去了声音。Erik迷失了，完全因为Charles在他身下的较小身躯而沉醉不已，每当Charles松口喘气的时候，Erik都会吮吸那被他啃咬而变得肿胀的下唇。然后Erik追索着他的唇瓣，将他诱入下一个无穷无尽的、使人晕眩的深吻当中，缓慢，甜蜜而潮湿。他在吮吸Charles舌尖的时候获得了无上的愉悦，这使得Charles在他身下拱起了背，双手已经开始沿着Erik的腿根向上摸索，Erik能够感觉到自己浴袍的绳结开始松了。  
  
“你知道我想要什么吗？ **你** 。我想要你。”Charles喘息出声，而Erik沿着他的脖颈吸吮他下巴下方柔嫩的肌肤，感觉到他的脉搏在自己的舌尖下微微震颤。当Erik轻咬下口那光滑的，软糯的部分之时，Charles回给他一道尖声的喘息，“哦上帝，Erik，求你行行好，我想要你操我， **求你** ——”  
  
这感觉无与伦比，听着Charles在他身下柔软的人造皮草垫上颤抖着哀求。Erik从Charles颈间抬起头，再次凝视着Charles的双眼，望进那双醉人的蔚蓝眼眸，那被蹂躏的红唇，泛着粉红的脸颊，这画面令Erik得以提前窥见Charles被操过之后是怎样的光景。他在那被啃咬得肿胀的唇上落下一吻，开始解开Charles的裤子；相当困难，因为Charles的勃起使得牛仔裤显得相当紧，胯下鼓起了一大包。“抬起下身帮我把这脱了，”Erik朝Charles轻声细语，后者顺从地从毛毯上抬起了胯部。成功拉开Charles的裤链之后，Erik朝他投来邪恶的一笑，然后把长裤连带着内裤一把扯下，因为Charles如此乐意被他宽衣解带而无比兴奋。  
  
“至于现在，我的上衣需要被解放，”Charles眼中闪着掠夺的光，Erik还没来得及猜测他的打算，Charles就拽住了他的胳膊将他拉倒在地，然后压了上去，胜利地骑在他的跨上。现在他挑逗地解开了第一个纽扣，低头垂着眼帘凝视着Erik。“你愿意帮我脱掉衣服吗，Erik？”  
Erik无助地点点头，看着Charles在眼前缓缓解开纽扣的动作感到口干舌燥，而且他已经可以窥见Charles的勃起在衬衫下摆微微探头。他绝望地想要用嘴唇挑弄Charles，吸吮他直到Charles尖叫着射在他的喉咙里，但他实在难以专心，全部的注意力都在Charles献给他的小小脱衣表演上，还有他火热的视线。  
  
当Charles探手摸索到腰际的时候，Erik将双手覆上了Charles的，低语道，“我来，”当Charles投来满意的一笑之后他不禁面红耳赤，两人开始一起缓缓地解开扣子。Erik看着Charles的衬衫终于敞开了前襟，从他雪白而光滑的肩头滑落，随后Charles毫不在意地把衣服丢到了客厅远处的角落。  
  
Erik花了片刻仔细欣赏完全赤裸的Charles Xavier坐在他身上的美景。突然Erik感到自己穿得太严实了，他准备起身脱掉浴袍，但感觉到Charles的双手按住了他的，阻止了他的动作。从那双那么蓝，蓝得过分的双眼中的急切神色判断，他决心用他的手来做这工作。  
Erik重新躺倒在毛垫上，嘴角挑起了一个慵懒的微笑，欣赏着Charles亲自动手。

   
   
Charles的双手移到了Erik浴袍的结上，轻轻扯动着腰带的尾端，绳结松开之后他的手掌落到那紧实宽阔的胸膛，软绒的布料滑到了两人脚边。他花了一会儿欣赏Erik腹部健美结实的肌肉，指尖赞赏地划过那里，心满意足地意识到Erik在拍摄《斯巴达》的时候不需要任何特效来加强体格。更美妙的是Erik对于他探索触摸的反应，那双灰蓝色的双眸半明半暗凝视着上方的Charles，目光饥渴、近乎狂野。  
然而，Erik有多么喜欢被他碰触的最明显证据，是正抵着Charles大腿内侧的坚挺，溢出的前液在他的皮肤留下湿润的痕迹，把他标记为Erik的所有物。  
  
“Charles。”Erik的声音低沉而沙哑，而Charles欣然俯身将那美丽的薄唇裹挟进一个吻当中，然后又变成两个，三个，更多的吻，Erik用手揽住Charles的后颈，让他脱身不得只能继续亲吻Erik。当然了，他对此并不介意，放任那技巧高超的舌头探进自己的口中，品尝自己的每一分滋味。Charles在Erik身上挪了挪想要换个舒服些的姿势，但当他的阴茎摩擦过Erik的时候两人同时发出了呻吟。Charles能看到Erik再度闭上眼睛脱开身去，喘息着，“哦操， ** _Charles_** 。”  
  
Erik抓住Charles的腿根将他俩翻了个身，一边向下顶弄一边抚摸着他的胸口，将Charles压在地板上。Charles抬起下身迎合Erik对他阴茎的碾磨，因为流经全身的快感而呻吟出声，手指陷进了Erik的肩胛当中。  
“对， **操Charles** 。绝好的主意。”Charles在喘息间隙开口，推开Erik的手臂直起身来，在Erik微肿的嘴唇落下最后一吻。“抱我上楼去。现在。”  
“但Charles, **Schatz** ——”  
Charles伸出一根手指抵上Erik潮湿发红的嘴唇，努力不去细想自己是如何把它们折磨成这等模样。“不，不，不，我不在乎，我们已经忍了够久了，一直是我向你投怀送抱而你保持绅士态度。现在抱我上楼，把我丢在床上用力干到床都散架，而且即使散架你也不许停，明白吗？”  
  
Erik难以置信地瞪大眼睛望着Charles，然后他露出了最为欣喜和充满掠夺性的一笑，视线在Charles的胴体逡巡。“哦相信我，我 **明白得很** 。”现在Erik的手指插在Charles的发丝间，梳理着他的鬈发。“而你最好也能明白，我准备把你抱到我的床上，而且我要慢慢享用你。”Erik低下了身子，靠得越来越近直到他和Charles鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。“至于你，可以尽管求我插入你，相信我，等到我完事之后，你绝对走不动路。你只能筋疲力尽地躺在我的床上，哀求我再操你一次又一次。”  
“ **是的** ，”Charles在Erik说完之前就开始低吟，一只手抚摸着自己的勃起，因为Erik所允诺的一切而兴奋不已。“是的，Erik， **求你** 。”  
  
Erik看上去深吸了一口气，然后点了点头、像是要理清头绪似的。“搂住我的脖子。”  
Charles照做了，当Erik干净利落地从地毯上将他一把抱起时忍不住惊喘出声。Erik把他抱在怀中，朝着楼梯走去。Charles偷看了一眼Erik的脸庞，那果决而坚毅的表情令Charles情不自禁偷吻上去，Erik欣然回应、在他唇齿间攻城略地，偏过头加深了这个吻。Erik低沉难耐的低吼在喉间震颤，这只使得Charles搂得更紧，手指蜷曲着绕在Erik宽阔的颈背。  
Erik很不情愿地脱身，在刚到达楼梯的时候差点绊了一跤，不禁眨了眨眼。“Charles，可恶，我看不见路。”  
“对不起，亲爱的，”Charles贴着他的唇呢喃，但这道歉毫无用处；因为他们又再度陷入热吻，难以自拔，这全是Erik的错因为他的嘴唇令人上瘾。他们在楼梯上停下了脚步只顾亲吻，突然Erik低吼一声、下一秒Charles就发觉自己被顶在了墙上，Erik彻底地侵袭着他的唇舌，让他感到自己被吃干抹净、心荡神摇。  
  
“Erik，”他在Erik落到他肩头那火热、濡湿的嘴唇下挣扎，拱起身子迎合他，抓挠着墙壁以求平衡。Charles希望能从旁观者角度看看自己，如今这样被Erik修长坚实的躯体钉在墙上。他知道自己要是请求Erik抵着墙操他，此时此地，Erik也会欣然从命。他会撑开Charles的双腿，做好润滑，然后用力操进去，让Charles的后脑随着Erik的每一次抽插而碰撞着墙壁。  
然而，尽管被Erik顶在墙上干的念头很吸引人，Charles还是对于爬上Erik的床更感兴趣。这感觉很重要，想到能够躺在床单上闻Erik的气息，感受他的体温。没错，Charles真的非常想要那样，于是抓住了Erik宽阔的肩膀以引起他的注意。“Erik，等等……床，拜托， **你的** 床……”  
  
Erik抬起头直盯着Charles，他的头发凌乱，表情恍惚。“噢。床。”片刻之后他眼中的神色终于清明了稍许。“是啊，润滑剂在床那里。我们需要。”他眉头皱得更紧了。“润滑剂不在这里……没润滑剂不行。”  
因为Erik的关心而触动，Charles用拇指轻抚过那道皱起的眉峰。“下一次，我保证，你可以靠着墙干我，”他贴着Erik的嘴唇低语，坏心眼地停留在吻不到的距离。“还有浴室里，餐桌上，沙发上……会有很多个下一次，我保证。”他终于允许Erik吻上他，喜悦地意识到他们吻得越深，Erik就越把他靠着墙往上顶，最后他不得不扯着Erik的头发再次打断他的沉迷，“Erik，床在等了。”  
  
Erik退了一点，眼神恍惚地舔了舔嘴唇，留恋着Charles的味道。“对，呃，对。”他把Charles抱紧了一点，两人的阴茎短暂的摩擦使得彼此都溢出一道呻吟，宛如良宵之前美妙的序曲。Erik迅速抱着他上楼梯经过走廊，用手肘顶开门，进入一间洁净的、极简风格的蓝色调卧室。床头柜上的台灯旁架着一本书，Charles依稀认出那是某部自己拍过的电影的原著小说。  
  
然而，吸引了Charles注意的却是支配了整个房间的超大号床。床单是清冷的深蓝，枕头颜色则浅了一号。Erik弯下身，先打开了台灯再轻柔地把Charles放倒在床单上，让Charles沉醉在幸福的柔软海洋之中。Erik的床感觉犹如云朵。一手抚过光滑的面料，Charles相当确信Erik跟自己一样是高支数织物的爱好者。他好奇Erik是否介意他这高档的床单很快将被汗水，润滑剂和精液所覆盖。  
从Erik此刻低下头注视Charles赤裸身体的样子判断，床单大概是他此刻最不放在心上的东西了。  
  
“到这儿来，”Charles说，搂着Erik的脖子将他拉低，给他一个绵长的吻。Charles已经决定了把Erik的舌头列为最爱：Charles想要感受它舔舐自己的乳头，然后向下滑到他的腹部，接着在他的阴茎头部挑弄，品尝已经溢出的前液。Charles在热吻中呻吟，同时以无数种贪婪的方式渴求着Erik的全部——在他里面，吸吮他，被他夹紧……Erik轻笑起来，仿佛能够读懂人心、看穿他想象的淫秽画面，那是他从两人初次握手的第一天便魂牵梦萦的。  
  
当Erik的嘴唇离开他的唇瓣，往下滑到锁骨处的时候，Charles开始好奇Erik是不是真的能读心。但这荒唐的幻想立即烟消云散了，当Erik修长优雅的手指握上他阴茎底部的那一瞬，他不禁闭上眼睛低喘出声。“哦天哪，Erik， ** _Erik_** ——”  
Erik只是轻咬他的锁骨作为回应，他的手在Charles的勃起处收紧，开始缓缓地向上滑动，指腹轻抚着柱身的经络，然后微微后撤，欣赏着自己在Charles泛红的肌肤留下的作品。“我喜欢这个，”他云淡风轻地评价，好像这混蛋没有同时在套弄Charles的老二一般。“大家会知道你属于谁。”他一边说，一边用指尖挑弄着Charles的包皮，Charles不禁闭上眼发出一道惊讶的呜咽，后背也从床单上拱了起来。  
Erik是个折磨人的家伙，这时候才松开了他的阴茎，Charles用手掌捂住嘴巴才强忍住了呻吟。Erik的嘴唇重又在Charles的胸口缓缓朝下探索，留下一道温热潮湿的印记，让Charles颤抖起来。“我还以为我看你的眼神已经足够清楚了。”等到终于找回语言能力之后，Charles回答他。  
  
Erik的嘴唇在旅途中停了下来，在Charles的肚脐落下一个非常温柔而短暂的吻，Charles不得不咬住了下唇。“我爱你看我的眼神，”Erik剖白心迹，用脸颊贴上了Charles的腹部。“我——我爱 **你** 。”  
Charles抚摸着Erik的头发，玩弄着柔软顺滑的发束，而Erik用鼻尖轻蹭着他的小腹。“我也爱你，”他微笑着垂眼凝视Erik，用拇指刷过Erik突起的颧骨。“爱得太深，让我害怕是不是太快了。”  
  
Erik在他的肚皮上又印下一吻。“不用怕。”他开始再度往下，重新缓缓套弄起Charles的坚挺，流出的前液沾了Erik一手，但他并不在意。“因为我们的感受相同。”他随之一笑，在Charles的双腿间趴了下来，松开Charles的阴茎之后用双手将他的两腿分得更开。“哦，我会习惯这个的。”  
“别花太久。”Charles意识到自己的声音有点沙哑，但上帝啊Erik他妈的Lehnsherr在他双腿之间，嘴唇距离他紧绷的阴茎只有一吻之遥，Charles认为自己只能撑过他几次舔弄。他警告地抓紧了Erik的肩膀，试图不被那温暖坚实的肌肉所分心。“Erik，我觉得我撑不了太久了。”  
  
Erik用手指抵住他的嘴唇，不怀好意地朝Charles露齿一笑，然后沿着Charles左侧大腿处的皱褶往下亲吻，让Charles快要被折磨得哭出来。刻意回避了Charles搏动的坚挺，Erik迅速又移到了右边，忍不住在喉咙里低沉地轻笑出声，因为Charles开始在他的掌下挣扎，绝望地渴求Erik和Erik的嘴还有Erik的老二进入他的身体。谢天谢地Erik终于对他动了恻隐之心，终于坐直了身体，尽管依然待在Charles的双腿之间。“Liebling，打开最上层抽屉，里面应该有润滑剂。还有套子。”  
  
Charles不耐烦地扭过身子在抽屉里翻找，终于摸出安全套和润滑剂之后露出了胜利的微笑。注意到润滑剂用了一半之后他的笑容隐没了稍许，这没能逃过Erik锐利的目光。“我必须坦白，我有了外遇，”Erik开口，抬起Charles的右腿在膝盖背面落下一吻。“六个月的外遇，和我的右手。”  
Charles大笑着把润滑剂和套子朝Erik丢去，被后者笑着接住。“你是个糟糕的，糟糕的男人，Erik Lehnsherr。”  
  
“但你还是爱我。”Erik的坏笑化成了一道微笑，再吻了Charles的膝盖窝之后放低了他的腿，然后打开了润滑剂的盖子。Charles看着他沾湿了手指，然后抬眼对上Charles的视线，那么热切，在昏暗的灯光下犹如翠绿的玻璃，瞳孔微微放大。“放松就好。”  
Charles点点头，咬住了下唇。之前他说很久没有跟人交往过并非撒谎，所以他难以自控地感到有些紧张，尽管本能地知道Erik会好好照顾他。他把头靠在柔软的枕头上，不知道该把手搁在哪里于是塞在了自己脑后。  
   
Erik继续专注地盯着Charles，指尖开始在他的入口打圈，起初只是挑逗，用润滑剂将那里弄湿。Charles费尽全力放松自己，当Erik的另一只手揉捏他的膝盖作为鼓励时露出了微笑。Charles时常会被Erik的俊美惊得措手不及，例如此时。Erik拥有黄金年代好莱坞经典明星那种英气、硬朗的外形，但他的魅力有一种粗犷的特质，隐隐透出一种James Dean式的好莱坞坏男孩的危险气息。Erik掌握得游刃有余，这解释了他为何将坚毅的动作片主角扮演得如此之好。  
此刻，那双眼犹如暗火般热切地凝视着Charles，同时一根修长的手指缓缓探入他的身体。因为被入侵，Charles的呼吸稍稍停滞，但他点了点头。“还要，Erik。”  
  
Erik朝他挑眉，但乖乖地伸入了第二根手指，这一次感觉更满而且毫无疑问更令人满足了。Charles缓缓地吐气，给自己一些时间来习惯这样的扩张。“别担心，Erik，如果疼的话我会告诉你。”  
Erik脸上紧绷的神情放松了。“如果我弄痛你了你一定立即告诉我，”他说，爱抚着Charles的大腿内侧。“你感觉怎样？”  
“说实话吗？”Charles问，Erik点了点头。“等不及想要你插进来更多。”Charles的视线下移到Erik的勃起，那儿顶端已经渗出前液。“Erik，我真的，非常需要你把我操到走不动路。”  
  
Erik鼻翼微张，把两根手指探得更深些，稍稍扭转了角度。“喜欢你夹住我手指的感觉。”他的声音有一点儿顿住，尤其是当Charles挺起腰迎合的时候。Erik屈伸起手指，轻轻地诱使那紧绷的肌肉为他而放松。“而且我等不及体验你夹住我老二的感觉。”  
Charles忍不住溢出一道低吟，揪紧了枕头的布料，而Erik挤进了第三根手指，让Charles因为钝痛而吸了口气。“哦操，是的Erik，求你求你求你——”  
  
“我知道你很想要，”Erik粗重地说，指尖在寻找着某点。“我知道你想让我插进去，但我绝不允许自己太心急而弄伤了你。”  
Charles的喉头突然感觉有点哽咽。“你不会弄伤我——”  
“没错，”Erik专注地抽出了手指，然后涂上了更多润滑剂。这一次他勾起手指按进去的时候，Charles因为闪现的一阵美妙快感而尖叫着拱起身体，他的睾丸收紧了、开始在Erik的手指上操着自己。“Erik，哦求你Erik，拜托还要——”  
  
Erik的前额开始有汗水躺下，但他看上去十分自得。“撑着，liebling，”他安抚地说，同时再度抽出了手指，这一次是为了撕开包装。当安全套滑出的时候，Charles费了点力坐起身，从他手里抢了过来，已经开始兴奋地喘息。  
“等等，让我来，”他坚持道，而Erik望着Charles用指腹在Erik的阴茎顶端摩挲，抹去那里溢出的前液然后送到口中舔了干净，露出挑逗的微笑。尝起来有点咸和微苦，而且完完全全是Erik的味道。这样的Charles令Erik瞪大了眼睛，然后两人再度接起吻来，缓慢而慵懒。接着Charles收回身子，慢慢地将套子戴上Erik的勃起，两人视线胶着；Charles用令人抓狂的速度一点一点地将它套上柱身，而Erik嘴唇微启地望着，欣赏着眼前专属于自己的色情诱惑。  
  
在戴好套之后，Charles仍然忍不住套弄着Erik，赞赏着他傲人的长度和直径。Erik粗大的勃起有九或十英寸，抵着他的下腹搏动，Charles已经等不及想要感受Erik全部插入了。他又多倒了些润滑剂在双手上，继续爱抚Erik，但撸动几次之后，Erik阻止了他。  
“如果你继续的话，我就要撑不住了，”他咬紧牙关低语，Charles轻笑出声，终于放开了他。Charles重新躺倒在床上，屏住了呼吸，让Erik抓住他的胯部将他身体拉低，磨蹭他的双腿让它们张得更开。“噢Charles，如果你能看见你自己就好了，像这样为我全部敞开。”  
  
“只为你一人，”Charles轻声说，Erik快速俯下身吻了他，然后抓起一只枕头塞在了Charles腰下。Erik心满意足地深吸一口气，然后将自己对准了Charles的入口。Charles能够感到Erik的龟头抵在自己紧绷的穴口，提醒自己要放松；而Erik充满爱意地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，他紧贴着Charles的身躯微微颤抖，显示出他是多么艰难地克制自己要放慢一些。  
“如果痛就告诉我，”Erik低声絮语，Charles点点头，他的双手沿着Erik光滑而强健的后背向下滑动，努力地转移自己的注意。他感觉非常满、被撑得很开，但并没有一开始预想的那么痛。  
  
Charles把脸埋在Erik的颈窝，深吸了一口气，让自己花点儿时间习惯这种感觉，与此同时品味着他皮肤上薄汗和沐浴液混合的醉人气息，还有深藏其下的，他熟悉的Erik的味道。Charles终于再点了点头。“好了Erik，动一动。”  
Erik把Charles汗湿的前额上的几缕发丝往后撩，“你确定吗，亲爱的？”哦上帝他当然确定。在这一刻，他感觉自己十分确信，他等待了一生就为了来到此处，赤裸地躺在Erik的身下，任他予取予求。  
Charles合上了双眼。“Erik，你要是现在不动的话，我就要拿出《斯巴达》的DVD对着你只穿遮羞布的裸体自己解决了。”  
  
Erik笑得浑身发抖，在他的前额落下一吻然后点了点头。“有机会的话，我想要亲眼看你这么干。”  
“一言为定。现在求你，快动。”Charles挺起了下身，两人同时一惊、因为这动作让Erik的阴茎插得更深了，并且磨蹭到Charles体内的某处产生又一阵快感的电流。“哦上帝，Erik，”Charles现在狂乱地抓挠着Erik的后背。“再来一次，再来！”  
  
“这样吗？”Erik露齿一笑，用力捅了进去把Charles顶到床头，他的叫声简直可以惊扰到Erik的邻居。“Mein Gott,Charles……好热，好紧——”他几乎全根退了出去，然后再度缓缓地插入，一寸又一寸销魂蚀骨，让Charles扭动着身体愉悦地呻吟。  
“Erik，Erik，用力，求你。”Charles知道自己在丢脸地哀求，但他不在乎，只要能让这根绝佳的老二能更多地填满自己的身体。然后Erik用又一个吻攻陷了他的嘴唇，开始不管不顾地抽送起来，Charles忍不住抓住了他紧实漂亮的屁股，揉捏着它；Erik缓慢而悠长地操着他，插入又拔出的韵律让Charles被性欲和爱意冲得头脑发晕，他下腹和后腰的每一寸肌肉都随着Erik的抽插而绷紧。Charles被一次特别用力的顶入搞得拱起身子，脚趾蜷曲起来，一阵快感向下流淌过他的身体。  
  
当Erik温热的手握上Charles饥渴的勃起之时，他一下子失去了控制。“哦Erik，我爱你——”接着Charles高潮了，滚烫的精液喷洒在Erik的腹部，他自己的身上，Erik的手和大腿内侧，而Erik只是用无休止的吻吞噬了他的言语，半明半昧的双眼凝视着Charles攀上顶峰。Charles完全在Erik的身下融化了，感觉到Erik又抽插几次之后在他的怀中僵住了，抵着Charles的颈窝挤出一声低吼，难以置信地呻吟出他的名字，宛如自己不敢相信Charles就在这儿、在他身下一般。漫长的一瞬过去，两人摸索到了彼此的唇瓣，温柔地浅吻起来，一边努力平复呼吸。  
  
“哦我的天。”Charles朝着天花板眨眼，好奇自己能否说服Erik装一面镜子。“Erik，那真是太……Erik。”他的话令人费解，因为所有的理智显然都被操出了脑袋。  
他能感觉到Erik贴着他的脸颊迸出一声轻笑。“而你真是太……Charles。”他眉头微皱地抽出阴茎，摘掉套子打了个结，然后丢进了垃圾桶。“稍等片刻。”  
  
Erik在Charles的唇上匆匆一啄，然后走进了浴室，Charles能听见水流哗哗的声响。在Erik的床上伸了个懒腰，Charles感到很宁静，慵懒，被操得心满意足。这正是他曾经幻想过和Erik的初次性爱之后会感觉的状态。  
Erik从浴室走出，拿着一块湿毛巾，带着柔和的微笑打量起Charles。“嗨，”他在Charles身旁坐下，擦去了Charles肚子和腿根上残留的精液，缓慢而仔细地帮他清理干净。Charles凝望着他，心脏快要因为对这个男人的爱而爆炸了。怎么会有人相信Erik坏脾气的名声呢？Charles开始意识到Erik一定是将许多人拒之千里之外，这令他难以自抑地感觉特殊且备受宠爱。  
  
“你在笑什么？”Erik笑着把毛巾放在一边，然后抚摸起Charles的发丝。“你看上去没在想好事，我有点担心。”  
“只是在想你，”Charles实事求是地说。“在想你是个多么可爱的人。而太多人却看不到这一点。”  
Erik挑起了一边嘴角。“我不会随便允许别人看到我的这一面。只有我爱的人。”  
Charles睡意朦胧地朝他微笑。“而我是其中之一。”  
“现在，你是唯一的一个，”Erik认真地说。“我是说，除了我的父母以外。”  
  
这使得Charles又抱住他吻起来，但不得不很快停止，因为能感到疲倦已深入骨髓。“没人知道你是个多么浪漫的呆子，Erik，”他叹了口气重新倒回枕头上，瞥见了床头柜上放着的书，是他之前注意到的那本。现在他能够看到标题了，忍不住大笑起来。  
“现在又怎么了？”Erik问，看上去被他逗乐了。  
“我看到你在读《成为佩内洛普》，我可从没料到你是爱读爱情小说的那一类。”Charles指着那本书取笑他，而Erik也爬回了床上。他捧起Erik的脸亲了一口，享受这Erik温暖的身体压在自己身上的触感。  
Erik笑了，摇了摇头然后在Charles锁骨处绽放的红痕落下一吻。“我买它只是因为封面上有你。”  
  
想象Erik站在书店里排队付款，试图隐藏所买的东西和浑身的不自在，这幅画面在Charles眼前闪过，费尽全力才没有笑得太厉害，在Erik的头发间掩住笑声。“我大概再也不会演浪漫喜剧了，”Charles一本正经地评论。  
Erik嗤之以鼻。“太好了。我不认为自己能忍受看你再跟任何女演员接吻。”  
  
“噢，Erik……”Charles用指节挑起Erik的下巴，另一只手磨蹭着他让他起身。Erik照做了，用手肘撑起身子，两人目光交汇，Charles垂下的发丝绕在两人之间。Charles捧起他的脸颊，胸膛仿佛收紧了，然后开始缓缓地开口，急切地希望Erik明白他所说的每一个字都是出自真心。“不管我们演多少角色，一起或是分开，我会永远，永远爱你，Erik Lehnsherr。”  
Erik深吸一口气，目光比Charles所见过的任何时候都要更加柔和和明亮。“而我永远不会停止疯狂地爱你。”  
  
他俯下身掠夺了Charles的双唇，Charles顺从地开启唇瓣，用舌尖热切地邀请他进入。当他们终于断开这个吻的时候，Erik躺了下来，脸深埋在Charles的颈间；而Charles紧紧搂住他的胸膛闭上了双眼。感觉犹如他一直都拥抱着他，从混沌初开到宇宙洪荒。

 

 

**

  
  
Erik起床的时候通常都不会感到幸福得如在云端。他通常在早晨有种冲动想要谋杀挡在他和咖啡机之前的任何人与事，尤其在有紧急安排、需要他天刚亮就赶到片场的情况下。然而，在这个特殊的清晨，当他睁开双眼的时候，他微笑得像个彻头彻尾的疯子。因为他不需要过早去片场——更重要的是——Charles此刻正窝在他的怀中，舒服地打着呼噜，发丝弄得Erik鼻子发痒。Erik低下头在那团乱糟糟的棕发落下一吻，大腿肌肉令人愉悦的酸痛感也同样是昨夜与Charles共度之后的甜蜜证据。  
  
Erik知道自己应该停止亲吻，但Charles在晨光里是那么光彩夺目，让他无法逃过那苍白肌肤和粉红脸颊如有魔力的召唤。很快，Charles便在他怀中动了动，“嗯，Erik？”他咕哝道，睡眼惺忪地望着Erik。“早安。”  
  
“嗨，”Erik把他额前的深色卷发朝后抚，无法自抑地微笑起来。他记不得自己上次这么快乐是什么时候了。“睡得好吗？”  
Charles向他投来的温暖，慵懒的笑容美丽极了。“再好不过。貌似有人昨晚让我累坏了。”  
现在Erik忍不住笑得更开了。“哦，我好奇那个人是谁。”他刚准备低头深吻一记，Charles却笑着轻轻推开了他。  
  
“让我先刷牙，闻起来大概很讨厌。还要冲个澡。”Charles捏了捏他的肩膀，从Erik的怀抱中抽身，这算是个壮举因为Erik还不太乐意放开他。玩闹地假装角力一阵之后，Erik终于放手了，视线转移到那漂亮的白屁股上面，那里还有着Erik手指留下的红印。Charles了然于心地扭头一笑，然后走进了浴室，Erik满足地叹了口气，听着水流哗哗的声响和Charles轻柔的、模糊的歌声。  
等Charles终于从浴室出来的时候，他看上去清醒了许多，一边用毛巾擦干身子。“我们的衣服都还在楼下吗，Erik？”  
“我想是的。”Erik坐起身，掀开裹在身上的被单，因为Charles投来的渴求眼神而感到一阵心满意足。“如果你愿意的话，可以穿我的衣服。”  
Charles的脸亮了起来，显示他确实喜欢这个主意。“穿你的衣服？那好吧。”  
  
Erik下了床，走去打开了衣柜的门，向Charles展示他的日常穿着。“随便拿，我去刷牙。”  
“谢谢你。”他们蜻蜓点水地亲了一口，然后Erik走进了浴室，等他再出来的时候，Charles已经挑好了一件他的蓝色长袖衬衫。  
Erik看着Charles套上衬衫，但袖子有点太长了，只能露出一点儿白嫩的手。Erik根本无法形容此刻是多么美妙，能够看着Charles穿着他的衣服，敞开的领口展露出散落的爱痕，红色的新月是Erik的牙印。当Charles开始系纽扣的时候，Erik走上前，拨开了Charles的双手，自己帮他扣起了扣子。  
Charles的眼中闪过一股笑意。“你知道，我可以自己来的。”但他并未动手阻止Erik，两人越贴越近，近到鼻尖相蹭。  
  
“我知道，Liebling。”Erik又挪近了一寸，注视着Charles的嘴唇微启，宛如在期待被亲吻一般。“让我为你这么做。”  
坏心眼地避开了Charles饱满的唇瓣，惹得Charles不满地低声呻吟，Erik轻笑着入侵他最喜欢的地方之一，那就是Charles柔软的颈窝。他开始亲吻那里，手指笨拙地摸索着纽扣，但从Charles屏住呼吸的样子判断，他根本不在乎什么衬衫或是纽扣，只是关注着轻轻吻着他脖颈的嘴唇。  
“如果你不立刻停下的话，”Charles警告他，声音气喘吁吁，有点儿急切，“我们会迟到的。”  
“哦。”Erik最后印下一吻，然后抵着他的脖颈笑了。“我可以告诉Bryan都是你的错，因为你实在太他妈诱人了。他不会生你的气的，因为他更喜欢你。”  
“别傻了，Erik。”Charles的手先是在Erik的发丝间收紧，接着轻抚起他的后颈。“不管怎样，我最喜欢的是你。”  
  
Erik抬起头，在那弯美丽的唇瓣上匆匆一啄，朝着Charles微笑。“我想不出为什么。”他刚准备再继续吻下去，两人同时听到Charles的肚子咕噜响了起来。“你上次吃东西是什么时候？”  
Charles皱起了鼻子。“呃，我想，是昨天午饭？跟Moira的晚饭我什么都没吃。”  
“什么？”Erik对Charles的关心压过了他的性欲。“快，穿上裤子，我去给你做早餐。”从衣柜里拿出一件新的浴袍，Erik快速套上身，系好腰带。“把这里当自己家，我在楼下等你。”  
“你真的不用给我做饭，Erik——”Charles话音还没落，Erik就向他挥了挥手，走出房间冲下了楼。  
  
客厅和昨晚他们离开这里的时候一模一样，看到他们的衣服还乱糟糟地散落在地板垫上，感觉相当有趣。Erik微笑着捡起衣服，整齐地叠好，在叠Charles的衬衫之前他顿住了，鼻尖埋进了布料当中。Charles那令人陶醉的气息让Erik浑身温暖，他满足地把它和其他衣服一起搁在了沙发上，然后走进了厨房。  
因为时间比较紧，Erik就做了简单的油炸无酵饼，因为他的存粮只有鸡蛋和剩下的无酵面包而已。当他把食物装盘的时候，他意识到Charles似乎还没下楼。“Charles？”他喊了一声，听到客厅里传来回应。  
  
Erik走了过去，一眼瞥见Charles棕发的脑袋靠在沙发背上。他的心脏因为眼前的景致而狂跳，随着他越走越近，他能够看见Charles的全貌，正翻阅着一大本相册；Erik的衣服对他来讲有点过大了，松垮地搭在身上。Erik不得不咽下喉头突然涌起的哽咽。Charles看上去，完完全全彻彻底底像是属于他的，穿着他的衣服，坐在他的沙发，沐浴在透过落地窗倾泻进来的温暖阳光之中。  
然后他从相册里抬起头，那双深邃的蓝色眼眸凝视着Erik，脸上漾起一道微笑。“嗨，你好呀。”  
  
Erik不得不摇了摇脑袋停止胡思乱想。他从未想过会有人对他产生如此的影响，自从成年之后他几乎都在抗拒这种事情发生。如果有人完全控制了你的心，意味着这个人也可以轻而易举地伤害你。前路还漫长，Erik会把这一刻当作自己最严重的错误，还是一生中最为正确的决定？  
“Erik？”Charles疑惑地歪着脑袋。“你为什么这样盯着我？”  
Erik终于能够开口。“没什么。”他走过去，在Charles身旁坐下，试图不去思考他俩已经如此轻易地进入老夫老妻模式，肢体动作亲密无间。Charles宛若福祉，如此温暖地充盈了他的臂弯。该死的他闻起来还那么棒，是家的味道。“你在看什么呢？”  
  
Charles面带笑意地朝他瞥了一眼。“你小时候的照片，Erik。我以为你不能比现在更可爱，但这相簿证明我错了。”  
看到自己被橡皮鸭子包围着在鱼缸里泼水的老照片，Erik呻吟了一声，把脸埋在了Charles的肩头。“这太丢脸了。”  
“别瞎说。”Charles亲了亲他的脑袋。“看看这张，盛装打扮的你！”他惊叫，指着一张小Erik戴着红头盔披着紫斗篷的照片。  
“啊对了，现在我记起来了。”Erik笑了，想起自己纠缠母亲做这身衣服的有趣往事。“我九岁的时候，想要在万圣节扮成一个漫画人物。我母亲用锡箔纸帮我做了这头盔，然后涂成了红紫色。我不肯摘下来，哪怕吃饭的时候也非要戴着，我父亲威胁我如果再继续戴下去的话就不许我再上表演课。”  
  
“真是太可爱了。”此刻Charles的眼中闪烁着小小的邪恶光芒，Erik已经开始意识到这是麻烦事的前兆。“你知道，说到万圣节，我们今年绝对要庆祝一下。就快到了，不是吗？”  
“是啊，没错，”Erik逐渐浮起微笑，望着他。“我们俩应该都会收到一堆请柬，只挑一个就好。”  
“或者，”Charles慢慢地说，“我们可以办场自己的派对，Erik。”  
“真的？”这主意相当有意思。“你知道，这主意不坏。我们可以邀请我们的朋友，屏蔽媒体——”  
  
Charles大笑出声，让Erik的胸膛也随之震颤，满足地轻叹一声。“哦没错，绝对不要媒体。我已经想好了最棒的服装。”他转身对Erik一挑眉。“但当然了，我没有你可做不成。你怎么想？”  
Erik在他鼻尖落下一吻。“什么都可以，Charles。你已经知道我愿意跟随你去刀山火海，只要你开口。”  
Charles带着最灿烂的微笑捏了捏他的手。“棒极了，一定会非常好玩。”

 

 

**

  
  
“等等，让我来，”Erik开口，朝Charles走去，愉快地笑着看Charles笨拙地卷起过长的袖子。Erik解开袖口的纽扣，逐渐往上卷起袖管，直到超过他的手肘、露出苍白的前臂。全程Charles都享受着他的拇指滑过自己肌肤的触感。  
“谢谢，亲爱的，”Charles微笑着亲吻他的唇边，满足地穿着Erik的衣服而感到彻底被标记，他肌肉美妙的酸痛不断提醒着昨夜的狂野。  
“我们得走了，”Erik说，在他前额亲了一口，抓起桌上的钥匙朝大门走去。当他握住把手，撩起一点窗帘往外窥探之后僵住了。“操。”  
  
看着Erik抓住窗帘的手紧握成拳、指节发白的样子，一阵突然的恐惧席卷了Charles的全身。“Erik。Erik？出什么事了？”他心脏怦怦直跳。  
“他们还在外面。”Erik转过了身。“在院门口，镜头朝着房门。”  
他叹了口气，用手扶住了前额。这一天开始得多么完美无瑕啊，然后这群记者就要毁了一切。“我真的很抱歉我把他们引回了这里，Erik。”  
  
“这不是你的错，Liebling。是这群可恶的狗仔像蝗虫一样聚在门口，他们才不管我们的死活。”他回答，简直是在低吼。“社会不会接受我们的。”(“Society will not accept us.”)  
看到Erik如此沮丧令他痛苦，尤其是当他想到之前的经历是多么美好，一同欢笑着看儿时旧照、幻想以后他们还会拍出怎样的照片。Charles立即走上前去，抱住他，抚摸着他的后背令他冷静，一边轻柔地在他耳畔低语。“Erik。Erik……六十年代早已是过去了，人们从那以后已经进步了很多。”  
  
Charles叹了口气，感到Erik在怀中放松了下来，抬起双臂回拥他。“我真希望你是对的，”Erik说着，用脸磨蹭着他的颈窝。  
“我永远是对的，”Charles得意地一笑，抽身朝窗户走去打探情况。比他想象的情况更糟，一页之间狗仔几乎指数增长。“但我真的希望这些人被挡在你的小区门外就好了。”Charles用哀悼的语气说，拉上窗帘转身面向他。  
Erik若有所思了一会儿，然后缓缓地摇摇头，伸出手臂，表情柔和、几乎是恳切的，“再也不需躲藏了。“(No More Hiding)  
  
如果说Charles能形容一瞬宛如时间停滞，或是整个世界停止转动的话，那么便是此刻了，站在门口，而Erik在他面前伸出手；他知道自己全部的梦想都在此处等待着他，在Erik的掌心。Charles走上前握住他的手，明白他此刻允诺的东西有太多太多，把自己的一切全都交予了面前这个男人。Erik微笑着将Charles的手背送到唇边，以吻封缄。  
“你准备好了吗？”Charles问，而Erik一手握住门把手，另一只则紧紧攥着Charles的手，涌起一阵强烈的预感：他们将要开始一段精彩的旅程。  
  
Erik偏头望向他，眼底满是爱意，那种坚定的信仰总能令他难以呼吸。“让我们一起探索吧。”  
Erik扭动门把手推开了房门，两人来到了户外，走进了一阵渐强的尖叫、欢呼和刺眼的闪光灯下。但当他们转头望向彼此的时候，Charles感觉一切喧嚣都消失了，整个宇宙只剩下他们两人，而当Erik将他拥入怀中亲吻、宛如世界末日之时，他明白，他们周围的一切现实都可以毁灭，而这都不重要，只要Erik在他的身旁。

 

**  
**


	2. This Is Halloween 万圣节来了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles和Erik决定举办他们自己的万圣节派对，变装老万粉墨登场，和他一道的还有许多社会名流。第二天，Emma收到早晨咖啡的同时也收到了一个可怕的惊吓。  
> 本章客串人物：妇联的演员们。

本章背景音乐：[The Adam Lambert - 'Down the Rabbit Hole'](http://www.xiami.com/song/1769234358?spm=a1z1s.6843761.226669510.9.H2SHum&from=search_popup_song)  
  
只要他们在Erik家过夜，Charles总会主动去拿早晨的报纸和邮件，直到两天前Erik才明白原因。Charles内疚地拿出了一个撕得破破烂烂的信封（在他非常热情地用一系列性爱举动蒙蔽了Erik的双眼之后），是来自法院的，说他的保时捷被逮到在棕榈树餐厅和他家之间闯了红灯，还超速两倍。Erik本想针对Charles总是不关心自己安全的行为长篇大论一番，但Charles已经开始咬起他那已经非常红而饱满的嘴唇，并且那双摧枯拉朽的蓝眼睛也开始马力全开，Erik只能无奈地长叹一口气。Charles告知法院开车的人是他之后，立即就收到了法院的处理，吊销驾照一年，Erik不得不承认这是他人生中听到过最棒的新闻之一。  
  
除此之外，这一周他们并没有遇到太多麻烦，在他们发表了确认关系的共同声明并且请求媒体给他们隐私空间之后。换种更准确的说法，他们根本没空东奔西跑，对Charles来说他们回家的速度根本不够快。Charles简直索求无度，或者用他巧舌如簧的形容，“只是在弥补失去的岁月，亲爱的。”Erik没有计数，但他相当确信迄今为止他们已经在各自的房子里的每个房间操过起码两次，有时候他简直想要举手投降，求Charles让他休息一下或者吃点东西，至少能让他视线清楚、不会死于纵欲。不是说他在抱怨啦，哦不，一点也没有。事实上，他真的应该给Raven寄个水果篮子，感谢她拖Charles去参加了瑜伽课，尤其是在昨晚Charles发挥某些技巧之后。  
  
或许，Charles真的是个小恶魔，用过多的性事来哄骗他；因为这是唯一理性的解释，为什么他会愿意站在这儿，在Charles的全身镜面前，穿成这副样子。  
  
“我真的得穿这个吗？”Erik瞪着自己的身影，满心惊恐。  
“那个喜欢玩变装的小男孩哪里去了？”Charles从卧室另一头走过来，拿着一盒专业的化妆用具。  
“首先，那是戏服。其次，这甚至不算裙子。只是缀满亮片的手帕和几根吊带而已。还有，带一顶宽檐帽和拿着根镀金的手杖不能让你看上去跟皮条客沾一点边。再者，几杯酒下肚之后，你就会直接变成穿着皮草外套、拿着非常昂贵的拐杖的Charles Xavier，因为你再也站不直了。”哦不，Erik绝对没有在耍性子。  
  
Charles轻笑，显然从观赏Erik的窘境之中获得不少乐趣。“你错了，我的朋友。我们拍完照片之后我就会立刻脱掉这外套。而你这裙子只是露背而已，难道你忘了之前拍电影的时候只穿着遮羞布好几个月的经历吗。”  
Charles一只手向下抚过他的后背，用指尖挑起覆在那儿纤细的蓝色吊带，哦，穿这么暴露还是有好处的，Erik说，“好的，行。但如果我走光的话都是你的错。”  
“当然，如果发生那种事你可以打我屁股。现在坐在床上，闭起眼睛，让我帮你化妆，”Charles说着拿出了一个眼影盘。  
  
Erik照做了，很快Charles就开始在他的眼睑和脸颊上傅粉，另一只手时不时地挑起Erik的下巴。然后他感到一只顺滑的刷子画上了眼线，接着Charles轻轻吹了吹他的皮肤，一只柔软的遮瑕笔轻轻点在他左脸颊的痣上。Charles滑过他肌肤的双手很是温暖。  
“嘴唇张开，”Charles说，Erik听从之后不禁惊叫一声，因为Charles吻上了他的嘴唇，火热又濡湿，饥渴地吞噬者他的每一道呻吟，并用指尖抚摸着他的后颈，掌心滑过他的喉部，舔弄他的嘴唇，攻陷每一寸城池。在Erik来得及集中思绪把他按倒在床上之前，Charles抽身离开了。  
  
“这个吻是为了让我撑到今天夜里。我不想现在就毁了我的杰作，”Charles解释，坏笑着看Erik震惊得睁大了眼睛。他抽出一支唇彩，涂在了Erik仍然因为刚才的吻而湿润的嘴唇上。  
“最后一步，Erik，往下看，”他说着，在他的上睫毛刷上睫毛膏，“再往上看，”他暂停下来，用刷头轻轻扫过Erik的下睫毛，“都完成了。”  
  
Charles忍不住笑起来，捡起床边的一个纸袋，掏出一顶火红色的波波头假发。Erik强忍住想要俯身过去亲吻Charles酒窝的冲动，提醒自己如果这么快就弄糟了他的妆面Charles可不会太开心。  
  
“我跟Raven借的。她曾经有段时间会穿着这个去城里，装作神秘的陌生人坐在酒吧，每晚都扮演不同的个性。她这个发型挺好看的，说实话。总之，我保证我们会好好照顾它，”Charles继续闲扯，帮他把假发戴好，完成之后灿烂地微笑起来。  
  
“什么？”Erik问，然后好奇心占了上风，他从床边起身，看了一眼镜子。他松了一大口气，因为发现Charles给他上的眼影是大地色；看在上帝的份上，倘若Charles选了什么奇怪的颜色比如紫色，他可不确定自己会作何反应。Charles走近，帮他带上一对金色的环形耳夹，而Erik审视着自己，漫不经心地调整着裙带。哦如果几年前的自己看到现在甘心为这个男人做这做那的样子该做何感想。  
  
Erik把全部注意力都转回Charles身上，看着他挤到自己和镜子中间，依然欣喜地微笑着，牵起他的双手，视线沉静而充满爱意；他用最柔情的声音感叹，“你从未看上去如此美丽，亲爱的。”  
  


**

  
  
感谢Emma宽广的人脉，Charles得以订到了西好莱坞的“Rage”酒吧，尽管是临时下定的。当他们的司机开到后门附近时，俱乐部外面已经如常排起了一条长队，尽管有个告示牌说俱乐部因为私人包场而暂时关闭。Charles能看到几个健壮的保镖在红色霓虹灯的“Rage”标志下抽烟，对于那些请求入场的游客充耳不闻。Charles知道受邀的宾客是多么稀少。即便如此，俱乐部仍然会很热闹。  
  
他忍着笑不怀好意地瞟了一眼身旁的Erik，假发和裙子把他装扮得像个人偶娃娃。Erik十分安静，但他的大手攀附在Charles的膝上，轻轻地揉捏着，透露出了他此刻的心情。有点儿紧张，或许，但总体还是信心满满。Charles有些惶惑，他们才认识一个月左右，他就能够如此了解Erik。不过，他们深深爱上对方也差不多就用了这点时间，而且几乎每时每刻都厮守在一起。所以或许这并不是算是什么奇事。  
  
当车子开始沿着巷子往里开的时候，Charles再次转头面向Erik，手指梳理着Erik红色的假发。“现在临阵脱逃还不晚，你知道。”  
Erik朝他一笑，嘴唇因为仔细涂抹的唇彩而丰盈闪亮。“如果我脱了戏服，你这个皮条客就没生意可做了。”  
  
Charles靠了过去，指腹摩挲着Erik后颈坚实修长的线条，呼吸温热地贴着肌肤，让Erik明显地颤栗了一下。“那么或许我也会脱掉我的戏服，”他低声呢喃，然后轻吻起Erik的脖颈。“让所有人都能看到你在我身上留下的吻痕。”  
他能感觉到Erik偏过头让Charles更方便行动，对于Charles的碰触自动地稍稍敞开双腿，“除我以外没人可以看你的身体，”Erik语气中深藏的占有欲再明显不过。“听懂没有？“  
  
Charles轻笑出声，蹭了蹭Erik的颈窝。“这还需要怀疑吗？”他一边说，一边把手探进了Erik的裙子里，滑进他的双腿之间，抬起头饥渴地看着Erik低吟着仰起头，他的喉结随着口水吞咽而上下滚动着。Charles要不是担心Erik的唇彩被弄掉，会忍不住微启唇瓣索吻，于是他转而沿着Erik的下颌落下一串蜻蜓点水的吻，同时隔着Erik的内裤抚摸他半硬的勃起。  
“Charles，”Erik艰难地警告出声，“如果你继续的话，等我们下车的时候裙子就不能看了。”  
  
Charles情不自禁大笑起来，把脸埋在Erik的肩头，双臂环上了Erik劲瘦的腰际。“我真的非常爱你，”他说，声音因为浓厚的感情而有些低沉。  
他能感觉到Erik也微笑起来，脸颊的肌肉贴着他挑动。“我知道，我也爱你，”他轻声说，Charles感觉到Erik温暖的手掌爱抚着自己的后背。他们的前额相抵，Charles闻到一阵微微的脂粉想起，忍不住微微一笑。  
  
“我相信你，不然的话你也不会心甘情愿地坐在这里，穿成这样，”Charles笑了，而Erik沮丧地长叹一声，把一缕红色假发撩回了耳后。Charles满足地望着Erik靠了过来，磨蹭着他的手。  
“你大概是唯一一个能让我束手就擒的人，”Erik转过头，在Charles的掌心落下一吻。“尽管你用过多的性爱让我的头脑发昏了。”  
  
Charles假装愤慨地说，“哦？昨晚你差点把我操到床下的时候可没听你抱怨。”  
现在Erik强忍住笑，一根手指沿着Charles的锁骨朝下，在一朵绽放的红痕上面来回打转，“是你勾引我，”他佯装控诉。“我只想看书，而你却开始亲我的脖子。”  
  
“嗯唔。”Charles微笑着，垂下头在Erik颈窝深深吸气。他闻起来很有男人味，像是薄汗与麝香。“就像这样？”他低语，然后用嘴唇扫过Erik跳动的脉搏。  
Erik不老实的双手揪紧了Charles的衬衫。“Charles——”  
  
车子突然停了下来，两人因为惯性而往前一冲，Charles抵着Erik的肌肤咒骂起来。“见鬼。”  
  
“我知道，我知道，”Erik安慰地轻啄他的嘴唇，留下了一丝唇彩的印记。“我们不想错过自己的派对，不是吗？不然你全部的准备工作都白费了。”  
“当然了，”Charles叹了口气，朝后仰躺在座椅靠背上。一如既往，Erik实在的建议拯救了局面。“但我们之后要继续。”  
  
“那是自然。”然后Erik，这个神奇的妖艳角色，竟然朝Charles扑扇了一下眼睫毛。“再说，你难道不想把我带出去炫耀吗？”  
他望着Erik踏出轿车，心想自己是不是创造了一个怪物。

 

**

  
“Rage”有着开放的空间概念，来访者首先接触到的是敞亮的中庭。吧台从中庭一直延展到建筑深处的舞池，把两段连在一起，给了这个会所某种连续性的观感。此刻Charles和Erik两人沿着吧台闲庭信步，Charles边走边朝着瞥见Erik之后坏笑的工作人员点头，其中一人举起手机试图拍照。立即有一名经理斥责了该人，但这也未能阻止大家的狂笑。  
  
“你是舞会皇后，”Charles对开始显得有些不自在的Erik说。他捏了捏Erik的手。“你还好吗？”  
“我会没事的，”Erik让他放心。“ _ **Schie &szlige**_，瞧我为爱牺牲了多少。”  
“来吧，用你高超的调酒技术惊艳他们。”Charles拍了拍他的后背，然后领着他朝吧台走去，一名工作人员让Erik进入了吧台里侧。“弄出点又甜又漂亮的东西吧，就像你一样。”  
  
Erik朝他投来的眼神让Charles知道他之后将会为此付出代价，但Charles笑得太厉害、根本无暇挂心。尽管表面上看来忸怩作态，Erik其实并不真正在意，他擦了擦吧台，调整了一下裙子的肩带。“好吧，我会给你弄些好喝的东西。”  
Charles跳上了吧台桌面，望着Erik从身后的柜子里拿出几瓶酒。“我们今晚来点什么，亲爱的？”  
“我在想，为了这个场合来一份‘狼人之咬’，”Erik回答，将一瓶米道丽蜜瓜甜酒沿着手臂滚了下来，动作自然得犹如他的第二天性。Charles觉得自己永远都无法抑制这样的惊叹和自豪，每当他能够独自欣赏Erik得心应手的样子；用如此精准的控制力旋转着酒瓶和鸡尾酒配料，几乎像是他身体延伸出来的部分一般自如。  
  
“你需要帮忙吗？”Charles问，而Erik把米道丽酒和一些菠萝汁倒进了填满冰块的鸡尾酒混合器。  
“当然，不如你来加苦艾酒？”Erik建议，示意他们身旁吧台上的一瓶酒。  
Charles抓住它开始倾倒，浅绿色的液体和调酒器里已有的米道丽酒混合，“该停的时候告诉我。”  
“停，”Erik笑着覆上了Charles的手，扶起酒瓶，因为Charles故意想要满溢出来。他盖上调酒器摇晃起来，在空中旋转了一会儿之后把流光溢彩的绿色鸡尾酒倒进了两只子弹杯之中。Erik在顶上洒了少许柠檬莱姆苏打，然后缀了几滴石榴汁，深红色宛若鲜血在杯中晕开。  
  
“敬烂醉放浪的精彩一夜，”Charles开口宣布，举起酒杯和Erik相碰，同时两人视线胶着。  
“值得庆贺，”Erik说着收回了酒杯，而Charles没有错过他的唇彩在酒杯上残留的印记，相当兴奋因为正是他自己给Erik画上了妆容。  
  
“噢这真好喝。但别让我喝太多了，我不想再昏过去。如果我没机会在你的裙子上找点乐子，明早醒来的时候我会很失望的，听到没有？不许屈服，哪怕我求你也不许，”Charles说着，靠上前去用双臂环住了Erik的脖颈。  
“我想在这个方面我训练有素，”Erik坏笑起来，赢得了Charles玩闹的一推。  
  
Charles伸手从吧台上抓了两打子弹杯，在一张大托盘上排列整齐。“我们把这些拿给其他人。我肯定他们会想来点的。”  
他们一同准备好了剩余的酒杯，完成之后Erik从吧台背后走出来端起了托盘。Charles牵住他的另一只手，两人朝着桌子那里走去，非常庆幸今晚的包场免去了常日他们在这儿拥挤的麻烦，现在甚至还有空间可以呼吸交融、亲热一番。  
  
“Robert！”到达目的地之后Charles大叫起来，Erik则继续把托盘搁在了桌面上。  
“Charles，好哥们，我真想你！”穿着红金相间金属战甲的Robert Downey转过身来。“大家伙儿，都来抱一个！”  
话音刚落，Robert就把Charles一把抱起；桌旁的其他四个人一齐冲了过来，把Erik夹在中间，扑到了Charles身上。 “哇，哦，Robert，你的盔甲，”Charles笑着抱怨，被他放了下来。  
Charles走上前来，一只手搭在Erik的后腰，朝面前集结的老朋友们灿烂地笑。“谢谢大家都穿着全套装备来了。Erik，来见见Robert？”他问道，向另一个演员示意。  
“不，我应该没——”  
  
“Erik Lehnsherr？！”Robert惊叫出声，眼睛快瞪出了眼眶。他立刻扑了过来，双手搭在Erik赤裸的遥测，来回检视着Charles的作品。“哇哦，我没认出你，瞧瞧这个呀？我以前和你的男朋友搞过小小的拼酒比赛；我俩从来都不记得到底谁赢了。不管怎样，真的很高兴见到你，”Robert说着拍了一下Erik的屁股。  
“喂，喂，Robert。把手拿开。”Charles大笑着挥开了Robert，他的心漏跳了一拍，难以置信自己有了一个 **男朋友** ， **Erik Lehnsherr** 是他的男朋友。瞥见熟悉的一团黑发，Charles抓住了他的老友。“好呀，Tom!我真高兴你终于决定出卖灵魂从剧院转战银幕了。”Charles捏了Hiddleston一把，然后重新转向了Erik。“我们以前在西区合作过。”  
  
“Erik！过来，哥们，”Chris Hemsworth喊道，给了Erik一个熊抱。“你穿裙子看上去真可爱！”“都是Charles搞的鬼，”Erik回答，笑着摇了摇头。“Charles，Chris和我共用一个私人教练，还有Evans。还有不知你记不记得，Samuel和我合作过《机上巨蟒》。”  
“很高兴遇见你！”Charles笑得开怀，握了握Hemsworth和Jackson的手，然后给了Evans一个拥抱。“我认得这个Chris，我们和Jessica Alba合演过《三人太乱》。”  
  
“他们都去健身房，而我只要站在那儿、漂漂亮亮的。”Robert得意洋洋地说。  
Charles大笑，戳了戳Hemsworth的二头肌以确认它是真的。“我完全理解你的意思。Mark，Scarlett和Jeremy在哪儿？”  
“Mark回去录音了，说让我代他问好。他超失望的，我猜他估计真的要变成绿巨人一阵子了。Scarlett和Jeremy要重拍一些镜头，”Chris Evans抱歉地说。  
“喔那可真是太糟了……好吧，既然大家都认识了，来试试Erik准备的酒吧，”Charles递出了酒杯。  
  
Robert凑了过来，打开头盔接过Charles手中的一杯。“我还以为你不会问了呢。”  
大家都围成了一圈，举起酒杯，看上去像是史上最令人印象深刻的演员大集结。“干杯！”Charles说着众人碰杯，然后一同收回了酒杯。  
Chris Hemsworth轻笑一声，拍了拍Erik的后背。“天哪，Erik，真是棒极了。再来一杯！”他赞叹道，与此同时大多数人都饮下了第二杯。  
  
“这是绿色的，所以里面肯定有叶绿素。这意味着我没有违反我的减肥食谱。我宣布这是一个健康的饮料！对吧，Erik？”Robert问，又端起了一杯。  
Charles大笑，一只胳膊搂住Erik，仰起头和他视线交织。“别回答他。”  
Erik朝Charles露出微笑，然后转向了Robert。“基本跟沙拉一样健康，”Erik开玩笑，和他碰杯，笑着看Robert从辛辣的酒精刺激中回复过来。  
  
“Charles，我已经喜欢上他了！谁说Erik是个没情感的怪物，都该被射一枪。”Robert笑着说，上前揽住了Charles的肩膀。Charles笑了，高兴看到这两人相处融洽，也很高兴看到Erik已经对外人多么热情；惊喜地发觉Erik在努力对Charles的朋友表现得谦和有礼。  
  
Erik一笑，下意识地把Charles抱得更紧，一边递给Robert又一杯酒，“这真的只是酒精作祟。苦艾酒能让人心变得柔软。”  
  


**

  
  
Raven莫名地感到格格不入，考虑到她是整个夜场里唯一一个穿着正常的人。整晚她看到的都是僵尸啊，外星人啊，吸血鬼啊——见鬼，甚至还有一个醉醺醺的Sarah Palin闯进了女厕所——但目前为止，没有人是不穿戏服的。她一只手顺着身上Donna Karen的黑裙子滑下，头一次感觉有点儿不自在。“你要扮演谁？”之前Emma问她，穿着冰女王的服装显得华丽又高雅。当Raven告诉她对戏服并不感冒之后，Emma看上去一脸困惑。但至少Emma没多说什么，只是借故走开了，和一位英俊有礼的Jon Hamm交谈起来。  
  
Raven看了一眼手表。Moira很快就会到了，所以至少Raven可以跟她厮混。Charles，那个喝醉的叛徒，正在和Erik以及其他复仇者演员们拼酒，于是Raven决定去找其他伴儿。  
看到Alex和Sean走进俱乐部之后她松了一口气。Sean扮演的是披头士成员之一，穿着尼赫鲁上衣、带着列侬式的眼镜，而Alex赤裸的上身则吸引了不少目光。他俩朝Raven招手，朝站在吧台边的她走来。“不错的打扮，”她指着Alex光裸的躯干笑出声。“一定花了你很长时间来准备。”  
  
“嘿，我是个性感的狼人，懂吗？”Alex有些不爽地说，而Sean只是翻了个白眼。  
“告诉我到底哪一部分像狼人了，”Raven说，故作期待地朝Alex挑眉，而Alex则哑口无言。  
“长话短说，Alex只是想光着上身钓男人罢了，”Sean搞笑地评价，及时躲开了Alex的肘击。  
“你能不能别黑我，混蛋？”Alex怒瞪着他，然后转头向酒保咬了两瓶喜力。他指了指Raven的空酒杯。“想再添一杯么？”  
  
Raven刚要回答，这时候她的视线落到了一位很高， **很高** 的男子身上，他正穿过人群走来，深色的卷发梳到一边，一绺鬈发覆在他的前额形成一个S型。她的视线扫过他的全身，她意识到他穿着一件蓝色的超人服装，红色的披风在他身后翻涌，伴着他朝吧台前行的步伐。她的余光看见Alex也在傻瞪着，还有周围的不少人，她实在没法责怪他们。这个家伙真是个 **光芒四射** 的超人，还配着灰蓝色的双眸、男孩子气的笑容，正是Raven年少时对超级英雄心生情愫的典型形象。  
  
是Sean先打破了沉默，他的声音充满了讶异。“见鬼， **Hank** ？”  
“什么。”Alex转过头盯着Sean，然后回头看向超人先生。“等等，你说这是那个 **傻大个** ？”  
“是的！”Sean不满地说。他上前去，拍了拍超人的肩膀。“嗨，McCoy！”  
  
当超人转过身的时候Raven仍然哑口无言，她意识到Sean是对的；这真的是Hank，只是没有戴眼镜。真是不可思议，摘掉眼睛之后竟有如此变化，有史以来第一次，她开始明白为什么人们有可能认不出Clark Kent了。Hank朝大家灿烂地笑了，但当他瞥见Raven之后笑容变得害羞起来。“嗨大家伙儿，很高兴看到你们，”他说，视线停留在她的身上。  
  
“真是见鬼。”Alex语气里的赞叹溢于言表，他伸手沿着Hank胸前巨大的红黄S标记抚摸。“你收拾一番真是能看，McCoy.”  
Sean吹了声口哨。“你再说一遍。新隐形眼镜？“  
“是啊，不过我讨厌戴它们。所以我只有特殊场合会拿出来，”Hank承认，往后撩了一下头发，令Raven更加小鹿乱撞了。“你们不觉得我看上去很傻吗？”  
“不，一点也不，”Sean说，“你知道什么才傻吗？不穿上衣，把这叫做‘戏服’，才是真蠢。”  
“你真是个贱人，”Alex咕哝，拿起他们的啤酒，把其中一瓶塞给Sean，后者笑着接受了。“看谁能笑到最后，等我带着美人回家而你只能对着你那些愚蠢的鱼。”  
  
“我的鱼可不蠢，它们赞爆了，”Sean回嘴，喝了一口啤酒。“而且如果有人能带美人回家，那也只能是SuperHank，而不是你。”  
Raven惊讶于自己因为Sean的评价而突然涌起的嫉妒，她皱着眉头转身离开，把Alex和Sean的吵嘴抛在身后。毕竟，只是Hank而已，普通的书呆子Hank，只是本分地工作、鼓励她，回家后估计面对的是集邮册和一大群猫。不能因为他穿着超人的衣服（而且看上去很棒）就意味着她应该对他另眼相看。  
  
“Raven？”她听到他的声音之后转身，他皱着眉、低头关切地望着他，双眼在夜店的昏暗光线下异常大而光彩熠熠。没有眼镜之后，Raven能够清楚地看到他睫毛的弧度，衬托出他好看的眼睛。“Raven，你还好吗？”  
“我没事，”她简短地说，假装没有注意到他一瞬闪过的受伤神情。“我只想呼吸点新鲜空气。”  
他点点头，然后殷勤地朝出口挥了挥手。“想要我护送你出去吗？”  
  
“真夸张，不是吗，McCoy？”Alex坏笑着说，而Raven瞬间感到生气，因为忘记了不是只有他们两个人独处。“你不需要对她献殷勤，我是说，又不是什么辣妹，只是Raven啦。”  
她转身朝他，冷冷地挑起眉毛。“知道吗，Summers，尽管你装腔作势，还是隐藏不了你只是一个渴望被爱的、胆小的小男孩。”  
Sean爆出一阵大笑，而Alex则讥笑出声。“随你怎么说。”  
“并不是，你总是在嘲弄世界上的其他人。但你猜怎么着？你只是想成为其中的一员。”Raven知道她戳中了痛处，因为看到Alex收紧了下巴。  
  
然而，他并没有回应，只是向她举起了啤酒。“谢谢你的免费心理治疗，但我要去玩了。这里肯定比诊所里有更多的明星，”他说完就离开吧台，走进了人群。现在Raven和Hank都扭头望向Sean，后者给了他们一个满不在乎的挥手。  
“他没事的。你们俩好好玩，我去跟Bayan谈谈，”他挤眉弄眼地说，然后喝了口酒，朝吧台边穿着Keyser Soze戏服的Bryan走去。  
  
“那真是……没想到，”Raven说，有些紧张地笑了一声，把头发往后梳了梳。她能感觉到Hank的目光追寻着她的动作，这只令她更加不自在了。也许出去走走是个好主意。“跟我一起出去吗？我想认识认识真正的McCoy，我希望能多见到他。”  
Hank朝她开心地一笑，欣然伸出胳膊让她挽住，“我一直都在。”

Shaw花费了超过三个小时的时间来打扮起来。实事求是讲，他所做的只是坐在化妆椅上，让Angel和她的团队仔细地帮他画好半边脸。在穿上特殊定制的服装之后，他对于效果十分满意。当然不如Harvey在《黑暗骑士》中的双面妆容那么惊悚，但他认为自己作为并未参演这一电影的人，努力的结果显得相当真实可信。钻出加长豪车、装模作样地走进“Rage”之后，他环视四周寻找Emma，期待看到她的反应（一定会是赞扬的）。  
  
当他看见她站在舞台旁边，和某个高挑英俊穿着燕尾服的男人谈笑风生的时候，他的笑容隐去了。他意识到那位是Jon Hamm，不禁眯起了眼睛，但他确信等到Emma看见他酷炫的服装之后一定会把这个蠢货抛弃。  
  
也许这能够检验Angel的化妆技术是多么高超，因为Emma转过身看到他“毁容”的半张脸之后不禁惊叫出声。“哦看在上帝的份上，Sebastian，你差点把我心脏病吓出来，”她说，一只手轻拍着胸口。  
  
“嘿，Shaw。”Jon不怀好意地朝他一笑，啜饮了一口马提尼。“所以你扮演的是双面人，真是合适的打扮啊。”他朝他凑近了稍许，“到底那一面是毁容的来着？我分不清。”  
Shaw没理会他的挖苦，在Emma面前搔首弄姿；至少她还欣赏他的装扮。“我花了超过三小时来化妆，但是值得的，”他对她说，可她看上去并未对此十分惊叹。  
“这个么，我花了两个月的时间来挑选衣服，”她说，优雅地喝了一口自己的马提尼，而Jon Hamm赞赏地朝她的服装一瞥。“所以我猜我还是赢了。”  
  
“当然了，我亲爱的，”Shaw朝Jon投去死亡的眼神，但那蠢货忙于盯着Emma的胸看，没有注意到。最糟糕的是，她也在回望着Jon，嘴角扬起了一个挑逗的微笑。  
“总之，那我怎么样？”Jon灿烂地笑着显摆了一番他的燕尾服，挑起了眉毛。“我是詹姆士邦德。”  
Shaw做出一个不感兴趣的鬼脸。“真是个简单的变装，就连猩猩都能船上燕尾服、自称是詹姆士邦德。”  
  
Jon朝他眯起了眼睛。“你这是什么意思？”  
Emma甚至没有费心掩饰自己显而易见的白眼。“意思是他说你是猩猩，甜心。”  
“我懂了。”Jon摇了摇头，趾高气昂地嗤了一声。“真厉害，这话出自一个看上去像是一半身子被卡车碾过的男人。”  
  
Shaw刚要发作，Emma却吃吃地笑起来，用手挡在了Jon宽阔的胸口。也许她喜欢Jon Hamm的程度比Shaw起初预想得要多很多。这想法很令人沮丧，于是Shaw考虑是不是应该战术撤退。他不想看上去像在自我安慰，但今晚要是Emma和Jon而不是他离开的话，他真的会很尴尬的。  
  
“总之，我该走了，得去跟Tom Hardy谈谈，我刚才好像看到他了，”Shaw彬彬有礼地说，抚平了他一半灰色、一半紫色的西装，忽略了Jon不怀好意的笑。  
“玩的开心。”Emma的语调里并无兴趣，她再次转向了Jon Hamm，两人窃窃私语谈笑，像两个八卦的中学生一样。Shaw刚准备走开，突然记起了他这一身装束的点睛之笔：Harvey的双面硬币，两面都是人脸图案。他把它从口袋里掏出来，用拇指摸索着光滑的边缘。  
  
“在我走之前，Emma，打个小赌怎么样？”他说，举起了硬币。Emma现在看上去很好奇，而Jon只是翻了个白眼，低声咕哝了句“老天”。Shaw没有理他，继续说，“人脸，我们有缘再见。数字，我就再也不会来烦你了。”  
  
他能看到她正在试图忍住嘴角的上扬。“好吧，抛硬币。”她的声音听上去平淡，但他注意到她敏锐的视线正追随着他手中的物件。  
  
他抛了。是人脸，这是理所当然的。Jon不爽地皱起了眉毛，但Emma看上去一点儿也不生气。事实上，她还终于展露了笑颜，嘴角扬起了一个神秘的微笑，直接是对着Shaw的。  
“看上去是人脸，”Shaw朝她微微一鞠躬。“我们稍后再见，我亲爱的，”他说完便走开，在心中志得意满地笑了。 **詹姆士邦德出局了** 。  
  


**

  
  
“Erik！过来，亲爱的。我们刚准备举行啤酒柱比赛，”Charles大喊，而Erik正走向酒吧正中的舞台上这群情绪急剧高涨的超级英雄演员。Evans坐在桌旁的椅子上，一边肩膀披着Charles的皮草外套，用他的盾撑着自己的身体。Robert倚在他身上，一手持着手杖，另一只手轻轻摸着Evans的头发；这位金发男子现在近看上去有点眼神迷糊了。  
  
“你们在玩什么？”他问道，走到Charles身边，忍俊不禁地看着他手指细长的塑料装置。一旦让Charles离开他的视线，Charles就立即找出了个更快喝醉的方法。  
“喔，好问题！Chris，等我赢了之后我想举你的锤子，”Charles大声宣布，晃动着空啤酒柱，一边跟Hemsworth说。  
  
Tom笑了，往Chris的啤酒柱里倒酒，泡沫填满了柱身的三分之一。“Charles，你的意思是‘ **如果’** 你赢了的话。你的过分自信总是让我惊奇。我在第一部演完之后偷了一点小道具，在我家里，欢迎你去玩。顺带一提， **雷神之锤** 可藏在我的裤子里。”Tom用挑逗的口吻说。  
“Charles，我开始明白你俩为什么是朋友了，”Erik冷着脸说。  
  
“非常好，那我就赌Erik漂亮的红假发。如果我赢了，他就得跟我的金色长发交换。”Hemsworth说着活动了一下脖子。  
Erik不自在地摸了一下自己的假发。上周Raven火冒三丈的样子还记忆犹新，他非常确信自己不想再体验一次她的怒气。“Charles，我怕Raven会——”  
  
“一言为定！”Charles大喊，打断了他。“别担心，我很擅长这个，”他半是低语地在Erik耳畔说，安抚地拍了拍Erik的后背，但Erik仍然觉得一阵担忧。他清楚意识到Charles大概只有Hemsworth体型的一半，尽管考虑到Charles超强的肝脏，这局还是Chris赢的可能性比较大。好吧，如果事态糟糕了他至少还能向Emma求救。  
“Evans怎么了？”Erik指着他们醉倒的那位战友，试图让自己不去无谓地担心。  
“哦，队长只是有点头晕。刚才你不在的时候Tom喝赢了他一局，”Charles说，一边专业地把酒倒进了啤酒柱里。  
  
Erik笑了，邪恶地挑起了眉毛。“我还以为美国队长不会喝醉呢。”  
“抱歉泼尼冷水，但我不是 **真的** 美国队长！”Chris喊了一声，然后又垂下了脑袋呻吟起来。  
“骗子！”Robert夸张地叫，“告诉你们，真相是…… **我就是钢铁侠** 。”  
  
Chris Evans坐起身来，抓住他的盾试图忍着笑把Robert推开。“穿着盔甲的大人物。脱掉那个，你又是什么？”  
“你在大屏幕上不穿衣服的男朋友？”Robert回答，然后两人狂笑不已。Charis趴在了盾上，而Robert倒在他的身上、压在Charles的皮草外套上面。  
  
“给他们一点儿酒精，他们就开始演起来了。Charles，你看看我都跟什么玩意儿混在一起？ **愚蠢的人类** ，”Tom开玩笑地说，一边把啤酒柱递给了Chris Hemsworth。  
“Charles，你的服装怎么了？我们还没接见其他人呢，”Erik好奇地问，一边帮着Charles解开领口，注意到他身上只剩下了衬衫和背心，感到有一点儿被冷落了。  
Charles微笑着亲了Erik的脸颊，然后用手捋了一把头发，准备比赛。“我保证等会儿会穿上的。”  
  
等Charles和Chris登上舞台之后，Samuel带着Charles的礼帽走到台前，把两人的啤酒柱开口送到各自的嘴边。“先生们，准备好。”  
Robert迅速冲上了台，在空中挥舞着Charles的手杖。“等等， **等等** 。Samuel,你他妈还带着眼罩呢，我觉得你没办法同时盯着他们两个，如果你懂我意思的话。”  
“好吧，那我就拿掉，让你高兴，”Samuel说着掀起了眼罩，引得周围一群人兴奋得吸气。  
  
Robert立即举起双手，“不，让我来当裁判，”他跳上了台，暴露出真实目的。“我右手边的是，Charles Xavier：Lehnsherr耳语者。在我左手边是Chris Hemsworth：来自大洋洲的雷神。先生们，准备……”他举起手杖，金色的尾端笔直超前，静止了好一会儿，轮流看了看两人，然后猛地垂下了手杖，“……开始！”  
  
两人同时举起了啤酒柱，周围的人群开始喧哗，而Erik看着Chris灌了几大口之后把注意力转向了Charles，震惊地睁大眼睛意识到他已经快喝完了，酒液畅通无阻地流过他的喉咙。片刻之后Charles用手背擦了擦嘴，高高向人群举起了空掉的啤酒柱，伴着震耳欲聋的掌声和欢呼，享受着人群的注目，还稍稍转身向房间里的其他人致意。Tom兴高采烈地把雷神之锤递给了他，Charles胜利地吼了一声举起了它，Erik则全程都笑得灿烂。Chris走过来赞赏地拍了拍Charles的后背以示祝贺，然后Charles跳下舞台扑进了Erik的怀里，欢笑地拉着锤子的皮带转起了圈圈。  
  
“干得好，Charles。”Erik宠溺地微笑起来，在Charles的唇上落下匆匆一吻，把唇彩转移到了那张完美的唇瓣上。  
“实际上，比看上去难多了，”Charles说着倚在Erik的身旁，身体因为酒精比以往更加温热，脸颊的红晕此时也蔓延到了脖颈和敞开的领口下面，要不是他们周围人这么多的话，Erik早就欣然解开他衬衫的全部纽扣来看看到底可以红到哪里。Charles稍稍扭动了一下，仰头望向他，“你想试试吗？”  
Erik点头，挑起一侧嘴角微笑起来。“当然，为什么不？毕竟我从来没试过。”  
  
Charles把雷神之锤搁在桌上，拿起一罐啤酒，缓缓倒进了啤酒柱里，防止出现过多泡沫。他把柱管递给Erik，拇指在Erik的脊椎处摩挲。Erik因为Charles不老实的手在他赤裸肌肤上落下的温暖而屏住了呼吸。Charles在他耳畔低语，声音低沉地在他的脑中回荡，“我可以教你怎么做。”  
 **哦，上帝，Charles。** Erik试图忽略Charles温热的气息在他耳廓引起的战栗，他的身体清晰地记得这一举动在今天早晨造成了什么后果。他将啤酒柱举到唇边，扬起脖子，快速几大口吞下了冰冷的啤酒，气泡在他的舌面嘶嘶作响；Charles的手缓缓从后腰往上移，停在了他的后颈窝。  
  
“就这样，Erik，你做得真棒，”Charles夸赞着他，轻轻捏了他的肩头。“快速喝完的关键是不要咽，你得放松下巴，张开你的喉咙——”  
  
Erik闭着眼睛呛住了，拼尽全力不把剩余啤酒都洒出来，但还是有一些漫进了他的鼻腔，刺痛了他。Charles差点笑翻在地，拍打着Erik的后背；而Erik剧烈地咳嗽，这可恶的小浪货绝对是故意这么说的。  
  
“我很——很抱歉，亲爱的，”Charles哼哧哼哧地说，在Erik的耳背落下亲吻，一边安抚地摩挲着他的后背。  
Hemsworth再度出现了，看上去很关心。“你还好吗？我希望你不是在试图拼过Charles。”  
“谢谢，我没事。Charles只是在教我喝啤酒的正确方法……却选择了完全错误的言语。”Erik谴责地望了Charles一眼，然后直起身开玩笑地用手背拍了下他的屁股，终于平复了呼吸。  
  
“你应该让Chris看看我是个多棒的老师，”Charles说着指向他的新朋友，后者正沉重地压在Erik的身侧。  
“很好。”Erik再度把啤酒柱举到嘴边，花了一会儿时间来尽可能地摒弃自己的吞咽反射，然后仰头开始，这一次啤酒非常顺畅地流下了他的喉咙。结束之后他把啤酒柱转了一圈，接受Charles和Chris的欢呼，Chris还用他的锤子敲了好一会儿桌子以增强效果。  
  
Erik表情扭曲地饮尽了剩余的啤酒，然后清了清嗓子。“Charles，我不知道你是怎么喝下这个的。我得带你去慕尼黑，来点真正的 **德国啤酒** 。”  
Charles挑逗地笑了起来，用指尖滑过Erik的锁骨，一边用身体磨蹭着他。“Erik Lehnsherr，你是在邀请我去见你的父母吗？”  
  
Erik停顿了一秒，不知道他们是怎么从下流的冷嘲热讽转换到了带Charles跟他回德国的话题，但难以停止脸上蔓延的温暖笑容。“是的，没错。”  
Charles脸上动容的神情令Erik不禁俯下身子，一只手臂环住Charles的腰际，同时逗弄他分开双唇，微笑着接吻，Charles口中溢出的愉悦声音没能被酒吧里的音乐所淹没。Charles双臂缠绕上他的脖颈，把他拉近加深了这个吻，两人身体亲密无间地贴在一起。  
  
他俩被熟悉的声音打断，转头看到Chris迷迷糊糊地朝他俩笑，手里拎着雷神之锤。“啊，抱歉破坏气氛，哥们，但我还在呢，”他抱歉地说，补充，“总之，Erik，我觉得你还能 **再来一杯** 。干杯，兄弟！”  
Erik不情愿地松开怀抱，从桌上拿起了装着威士忌的啤酒杯，和Hemsworth碰了一下然后喝了一口。“哦，这个尝起来好多了。”  
  
“让——让我试试。”Charles凑过来抓住Erik手中的杯柄，一只胳膊仍然揽着Erik的腰。他因为突然的动作而稍稍失去了平衡，结果把杯子弄翻了，啤酒洒到了裤子上。  
“哦该死，”Charles咕哝，试图甩干手，而Erik迅速把杯子放回桌上，Hemsworth立即递来一些纸巾让他们擦干净。  
  
Erik轻笑着将Charles的窘态一览无余，意识到自己真的该开始控制Charles的酒精摄入量了，要是他俩还想安全度过今夜的话。他把Charles的刘海儿拨到耳后，然后搂住他的肩膀，用头蹭了蹭他的脑袋。“来吧，liebling，我们去给你清理一下。”  
  


**

  
  
Moira开始怀疑自己今晚来这派对是不是个好主意。当然，能够看到这么多其他明星乔装打扮是很有趣的，有一瞬间她以为看到了Florence Welch，随后惊恐（而好笑）地发觉那是穿着女装的Erik——毫无疑问是出自Charles之手。但除此之外，她不知道在这有什么好玩的。通常她会跟Charles和Raven待着，但他俩此时都和其他人在一起，所以她今晚孤身一人。  
她走向吧台，小心地提起裙摆防止别人绊到。一开始，装扮成阿弗洛狄忒像个好主意，但她没有思虑周全，没预料到穿着拖地长裙来到一家充满醉醺醺客人的夜店是多么笨拙。因此她不但觉得无聊而孤单，还花了大量时间注意防止大家因为她的裙子而摔个狗啃泥。她点了杯红莓味的伏特加，坐在吧台边长叹了一口气。  
  
“怎么了？”一个低沉的声音从她身旁传来，她转过身，惊讶地看见一个高个子的红发年轻人，带着约翰列侬的眼镜关切地望着她。不过她觉得他有些眼熟，不禁好奇他们之前是不是见过而她忘记了。  
“没什么，只是累了，”她礼貌地说。“抱歉，但我们见过吗？你挺面善的。”  
  
“哦不，我想没有。我是说，不然我会记得你的。”这时，“列侬”的脸红了，凸显出他脸颊和下颌散落的雀斑，他伸出了一只手，“我是Sean Cassidy，我是——”  
“——《头等舱》的编剧之一，我知道，”Moira接过了话头，令他吃惊得张大了嘴巴，她不禁笑出声和他握手。“Charles对你们赞不绝口，你和Alex。而且我很喜欢你们俩《麦田里的守望者》的改编。那是最棒的剧本之一，真的应该得去年的奥斯卡奖。”  
  
“真的？”Sean朝她笑得灿烂。“天哪，真是太遗憾了，我们输给了Geoffrey Fletcher。”  
“是啊，我知道。”Moira给了他一个同情的鬼脸。这时候酒保把她的酒端上了桌，她点头致谢。当她小口啜饮的时候，发觉Sean在对她开心地笑。“怎么了？”  
“哦没什么，只是我以为你会点一杯白俄罗斯呢。”他垂下眼睛，有些羞赧。  
“我为什么会点那个？”  
“那是你在早期某部电影里最爱的酒，”Sean微笑着，面上带着愉快的回忆神色。“我知道我这样听起来真的很古怪，但我真的看过你的每一部电影。而你扮演的Charlie是我最喜欢的角色之一。”  
  
“真的吗？”Moira很惊讶。《查理和金鱼》是她十年前拍的一部通俗喜剧，而且只发行过一版录影带。她没想到Sean这样的年纪会看过那个。“那真的是很久之前了。”  
“是啊，算吧。但是我小时候最喜欢的电影之一。查理太棒了。而且她喜欢鱼。”Sean好奇地朝她瞟了一眼。“你本人喜欢鱼吗？”  
  
是个奇怪的问题，但和Sean聊天比一个人无聊地自斟自饮要好多了。“我家里养了两条宠物天使鱼，”她端庄地微笑着说。  
Sean的笑容变得没那么不自在了。“你喜欢鱼，我也喜欢鱼。”他清了清喉咙，越过那对列侬眼镜的边框瞥向她。“也许我们应该一起吃饭，谈一谈鱼？”  
  
这是Moira所接到最为奇怪的邀请之一，但她发觉自己情不自禁地笑了，一边喝着伏特加。Sean看上去足够无害，而且她怀疑自己就算答应了，他也不会再有什么后续行动。“当然，为什么不呢？”她朝他一笑，把头发别到了耳后。  
“酷。”Sean很开心，自顾自地点点头。“那我们就可以多聊聊《查理和金鱼》是部多么棒的电影。是我心中最佳电影前十，你知道吗？”  
Moira小心翼翼地看了Sean一眼，喝了口饮料。她知道Charles一向对他赞誉有加，但她还是想要谨慎行事。“我很高兴你喜欢这部电影，”她只是这么说，这是她在公众场合对于接近她的粉丝通常的官方回复。“拍摄的时候很有意思。”  
  
Sean朝酒保抬手示意要了一瓶啤酒，在Moira旁边的位置坐下。“正是这部电影让我想要成为一个编剧，”他坦承，摘掉了列侬眼镜。现在她能够看清了，他有着清澈，热切的双眼。“它让我希望会出现像你一样酷而有趣的女主角，你知道吗？那时候很少有，所以我妈妈就说，为什么你不自己试试写剧本呢？然后我就做到了。”Sean朝她傻傻地、恋慕地一笑。“我的第一份剧本是讲一个女孩和她最好的朋友，一头大象，一起探案的故事。”  
Moira情不自禁地回以微笑，“我很愿意看一看。”  
  
Sean耸了耸肩。“别了，挺糟的。Alex对它笑个不停，嘲笑的那种，我们——”  
他们被响彻舞厅的欢呼声打断了，看上去是有一场吵闹的喝酒比赛正在Charles和扮演雷神的澳洲演员之间进行。Moira扭过脖子去看，对着想必已经灌了一百杯酒的踉跄Charles翻了个白眼。当她收回目光的时候，发现Sean依然在看着她，但他迅速移开视线，朝酒保道谢之后拿起了啤酒。  
 **他真是太年轻了** 。Moira微蹙眉头，看着他摩挲酒瓶。她不知道他具体多少岁，但至少是大学新生吧。“你刚才说？”她问。  
“哦那个啊，没什么。”房间那头有人喊了他的名字，他转过头，嘴角抱歉地耷拉下来。“我得走了。但是嘿，我们会吃晚餐的，对吧？”  
“当然。”Moira从包里拿出一张名片，写着Levene的号码。“联系我的经纪人。”  
  
她假装没注意Sean的脸色微微有些失落，就好像他以为会得到她私人的电话似的。当然，她觉得挺抱歉的，但她毕竟一直行事小心谨慎。幸好Sean接过了名片，但他似乎若有所思，而且接下来出口的话语令她措手不及，“ **你问我的爱意是否会渐浓？** ”  
“等等，什么？”起初Moira没反应过来，但她发觉这台词为何如此眼熟之后开始大笑。那是《Something》的歌词，她最喜欢的披头士歌曲之一。“ **我不知道，我不知道** ，”她用歌词回答，感到很有趣，而且被迷住了。  
他的笑容灿烂得足以点亮好莱坞的霓虹。“ **留在我身边，让答案揭晓** 。”  
  
“我也许会那么做哦。”Moira咬了咬嘴唇，在Sean准备起身之前拉住了他的手。“等等，”她开口，从他手中拿回了Levene的名片，然后掏出笔在背后写下了自己的号码。她把名片塞回了Sean的口袋，此刻他的脸红得发亮。他再度戴上了那副列侬眼睛，故作优雅地鞠躬。“再见，我的缪斯女神。”  
Moira看着他穿过人潮离开，不禁露出了微笑。  
  


**

  
  
一切都不可避免，这是理所当然；Charles，因为醉酒而笨手笨脚，在啤酒柱比拼之后把酒洒到了裤子上，他能够看出Erik尽管欲火焚身仍然忍不住快要笑出声来。Charles忍不住盯着Erik因唇彩而显得红艳的嘴唇看，即使在Erik拦住一个服务生问Charles可以在哪弄干裤子的时候仍然移不开视线。打扮得像僵尸版玛丽莲梦露的服务生给他们指向了酒吧旁边的一扇小门，上面标着“工作人员专用”，然后Erik点头致以谢意。  
“来吧，亲爱的。”Erik把手扶在Charles的后腰，带着他朝房间走去。Charles的步伐有些跌跌撞撞，仍然带着醉意、毫不羞耻地攀在Erik身上，两人朝着员工隔间前进。一个吸血鬼酒保把他们放了进去，房内的荧光灯比起昏暗的酒吧显得过于明亮，Charles忍不住眯起了眼睛。这房间似乎是个杂物室之类的，满是储物柜，还有一张桌子上放着纸巾和一些三明治。Erik在他们身后锁上了门。  
  
Charles感觉到Erik扯着他朝桌子走，欣然地倚了上去。“我的天，我到底喝了多少？”他低声咕哝，揉着太阳穴，而Erik掏出了几张纸巾。  
“我见过你喝得比这更多，”Erik听上去忍俊不禁，在他面前蹲了下去，观察起Charles左侧大腿根部的酒渍。“不过，我可从没见过你浪费酒。”  
“弄洒了真是悲剧，”Charles赞同地说，不过他忘记了接下来想说什么，因为Erik开始用纸巾擦拭起那块湿的部位。从这个角度，Charles可以把Erik的裙子风景一览无余，如果是女性应该会看到乳沟，而此刻他看到的却是Erik坚实宽阔的胸膛，还有微微凸起的乳头。  
  
“还清醒吗？”Erik在Charles沉默片刻之后发问，抬头望向Charles，睫毛扑扇如同羽翼。之前他帮Erik化妆的时候，都无需使用过多的睫毛膏，因为Erik已经有了天生浓密而纤长的双睫；而此时此刻，Charles被那双透过睫羽瞥向他的灰蓝眼眸而触动得心神不宁。  
“抱歉，我只是……分心了，”Charles说，下意识抬起一只手抚摸过Erik红色假发的人造发丝。他被Erik因此发出的低沉“嗯唔”声所惊动，一阵强烈的性欲瞬间淌过他本就被Erik的手刺激得有些兴趣的下身。  
Erik仍然在擦拭着他的胯间，但他浓密的睫毛微微扇动。“Charles，你的眼神简直要吃了我。”  
Charles笑了，咬着下唇用拇指刷过Erik的脸颊。上帝，Erik是如此动人。而且属于他。“难道不是一向如此吗？”  
  
“没错。”Erik的呼吸似乎变得粗重了，擦干净污渍的时候胸膛的起伏变得更加明显。“但如果你继续这样的话，你的裤子上可就要出现别的脏东西了。”  
“我不懂你在说什么，Erik，”Charles轻笑一声，尽管他的胯部已经显而易见地隆起，勃起的阴茎胀痛地指向Erik的嘴唇。他的双手落在Erik宽阔的肩膀，玩弄着他的吊带。 _ **哦求你Erik，你的嘴巴，那么温暖那么湿地在我身上，把唇膏弄得到处都是——  
**_ 如今，Erik彻底放弃了假装擦干污迹，视线锁定在Charles困在裤子里的勃起，距离他饱满的嘴唇只差毫厘。“Charles，既然我都已经到这儿了，不如告诉我，我能帮你什么？”他问，透明如海水的眼中闪着心照不宣的光芒，嘴角挑起邪恶的笑容，仿佛可以吻Charles数小时不停歇（的确做过了）。  
  
“噢，我不知道呢，”Charles拉扯Erik的裙带，手指缠在其中将Erik搂得更近。“也许你可以演示看看，我教你‘敞开喉咙’那一课的教学效果，我会告诉你你做得如何。”  
Erik用脸颊摩擦Charles的下身，令他不禁吸了一口气。“喔，我希望我能做好。我有个很好，很好的老师。”他用牙齿衔住了拉链，缓缓扯下，然后用鼻尖抵着Charles如今只被内裤包裹的性器。“Charles，你的味道总是 **这么好** 。”  
  
Charles喘息着，双颊潮红，用手将Erik的假发向后拨弄。Erik磨蹭他内裤的画面似乎可以永远烙印在他的脑中，让他与Erik分离的日子里可以用来自慰的场景。“哦Erik，我好想要你的嘴——”  
“耐心点，”Erik轻哼，而Charles因为这产生的震动而呻吟出声，他的阴茎整晚都有些兴奋，看着Erik穿着这身裙子，靴子，还有长袜；Charles极度渴望撕裂那双长袜，当他等会儿被Erik用力狠操的时候。哦是的，Charles今晚有瞬间已经全情准备跳到Erik身上了；不过， **现在** 这局面，倒是个意料之外的惊喜。  
  
Erik轻柔地将Charles的老二从内裤里掏出来，在涨红的顶端落下一吻。这姿势里有太多爱意，让Charles几乎想要俯下身热吻Erik，但在他这么做之前，Erik已经开始吸吮Charles溢出前液的阴茎，令他双膝发软、只能让桌子支持自己的重量。“哦的天，Erik——”  
Erik唯一的反应是将Charles的老二更多地含入口中，Charles呻吟着仰起头，沉醉在Erik口腔那温暖而紧实的触感。他能够感觉到Erik的大手按在他的腿根，让他的双腿微微分开，动作是如此充满占有欲。作为回应，Charles将指尖滑入Erik的发丝，用力地抓紧了，而又不至于弄疼Erik。  
  
“哦，我——噢！”Charles愉悦而惊喜地叫出声，因为Erik用舌头弄了些聪明的把戏，舌尖拍打着阴茎头部，然后沿着经络往下舔，另一只手环着Charles的阴茎根部，以他熟悉的方式缓慢、有力地套弄着他。现在Charles不得不低头看，低喘着望向Erik的唇彩蹭过他的老二，让它变得濡湿而闪亮。“Erik。Erik，求你……”  
Erik吐出了他的阴茎，饥渴的视线锁定在Charles面上。“如果你继续这么求我的话，我就要比你更快射出来了。”  
Charles气息不稳地笑了出声，“那怎么可能？”他充满爱意地说，拇指沿着Erik美丽的，肿胀的嘴唇逡巡，把唇彩抹到他的下巴上。  
  
“如果我这样做，就有可能，”Erik露齿一笑，然后弯下身再度含入Charles，不过这一次，Charles看到了Erik的手消失在裙底，他明白了Erik在干什么；Erik的嘴唇包覆着Charles的老二发出呻吟，双眼舒爽得闭紧。这混蛋在 **自撸** ，当他帮Charles口交的时候，Charles只能无助地看着Erik的手在裙摆下面来回动作。  
“放松你的喉咙，”Charles提醒他，喘息着感受Erik低吼一声试图将Charles吞入更多。Erik暂停了一瞬，然后放松了口腔，更深地含入。Charles抚摸着Erik的脸颊，因为含着Charles的老二而显得颧骨更加突出。Charles试探地插入了些许，Erik先是不太适应然后放松了下来，Charles忍不住大声呻吟起来，因为Erik的嘴巴感觉是那么棒，柔软而湿滑犹如天堂。  
  
“Erik，我要——”Charles警告他，同时看着自己抽插着Erik的嘴巴，Erik的嘴唇带来的触感因为唇膏的粘稠而显得如此不同，但Erik只是朝他眨了眨眼，然后含入得更加深入，一只手轻柔地爱抚着Charles仍然困在内裤里的睾丸。Charles咬着嘴唇，抽插得更加用力，能够感觉到Erik有多么享受这个，因为他包裹着Charles老二的嘴唇不断地溢出低吟。Erik的假发快被他扯坏了，但Charles不在乎，抓得更紧得朝前挺动，感觉阴茎抵到了Erik的喉咙底部。  
  
“Erik，哦操，Erik，我爱你，Erik——”Charles胡言乱语地射进了Erik的口中，然后迅速拔了出去害怕呛着他，但这只使得他喷射了Erik一脸，下颌和锁骨都是。Erik起初有些惊讶地眨了眨眼，但随后微笑了起来，探出舌尖舔干净了唇角的精液。他转瞬之间就站了起来，开始热吻起Charles，而Charles胡乱地将手探进了Erik的裙底，握上了Erik紧绷的勃起，随着几次套弄将Erik送上了顶峰。  
  
他们俩同时缓慢地喘着气，从高潮之后的余韵回过神来，时不时懒散地交换一两个吻。Erik尝起来是唇膏和Charles自己的味道，而且假发都歪了。Charles用自己干净的那只手扶正了它，然后去拿桌上的纸巾。他先擦干净手，然后迅速清理了Erik，然后整理好自己的裤子。Erik只是看着他，眼中带着那种慵懒的，性事之后的迷糊，Charles对此开始非常熟悉了。  
  
“你还好吗，亲爱的？”Charles问他，而Erik点点头，张开双唇再度吻上了Charles，这一次要悠长缓慢些。Charles无法抗拒，手指抚摸着Erik的锁骨，感觉着那里的濡湿。他突然意识到那是自己的精液，愉快地将他按摩进Erik的皮肤，让他成为他的。  
当他们终于分开的时候，Erik舔了舔嘴唇，与此同时Charles清理了残局。“所以我学得如何？”Erik问，声音有些沙哑，而Charles很不好意思承认自己因为他的声音便感到多么兴奋。  
  
“你棒极了，”他再度给了Erik一个吻，“满分，我亲爱的。”  
  


**

  
  
Charles搭在Erik的身侧，四肢瘫软、仍然没从Erik刚刚展示的深喉技巧学习成果中回过神来，两人一同穿过了俱乐部。他能够感觉到音乐的低音震颤着他的骨骼，尽管他血管中流淌的酒精产生的晕眩此刻已经沉寂了，多亏他们的体力运动。他们碰到熟人会停下寒暄，而当Charles看见几个想要叙旧的朋友之时露出了微笑。  
  
“Joe！我的老朋友Joe，你怎样？”Charles朝着正和Tom Hardy在角落里谈天的Joseph Gordon-Levitt招呼，而Tom的造型十分骇人，戴着皮口套和厚重的皮夹克，无数尖刺从他嘴边戳出如同獠牙一般。  
“Charles！好久不见。你不准备把我介绍给你这位漂亮的女伴吗？”Joseph温暖，腼腆的微笑令他显得十分年轻而男孩子气，和他身上的警服以及飞行员夹克形成鲜明的对比。Charles只跟他握了握手，害怕离得太近身上的性事气息会被闻到，一想到这个他又隐隐兴奋。  
  
“Erik，我和Joe还有Zooey Deschanel合演过《仲夏之夜》，”Charles在Erik和Joe握手时介绍。  
Erik了然地点点头。“我看过那电影。我认为是Charles的佳作之一，至少不是你常见的爱情故事。”  
Charles大笑，从旁边抱住了Erik。“你只是高兴Zooey最后跟Joe在一起了而已。Erik很爱嫉妒你看，”他边说着边在Erik肩头落下一吻。  
  
“Tom，戴着那玩意你能说话吗？你有没有喝点东西？”Erik看着Tom脸上戴着的皮口套。  
Tom轻笑一声，声音被闷在了皮革背后。“我没事，我已经习惯好几个星期了。”  
“哦《黑暗骑士崛起》拍得怎样？”Charles问，终于放开了Erik，上前仔细欣赏Tom精致的道具。  
“跟Tom再度合作真的很有趣。也许是我人生中最有趣的经历……当然指的是穿衣服的情况下，”Joseph说，朝Charles挤了挤眼睛。  
  
Erik哼了一声，翻了个白眼。“Charles，我开始怀疑你的朋友们会不会都是拍黄片的时候认识的了。”  
“哦别傻了，Erik。”Charles喜爱地瞪了他一眼，然后重新跟两位朋友交谈起来。“能够在别的电影里再次合作一定感觉很好，”他对Joseph说，而他此刻的思绪已经充满了对和Erik合拍更多电影的想象，真想和Erik之后每部电影都一起拍，再也不用分开了。那并非不可能，对吧？Ben Stiller和Owen Wilson不就是这样的嘛。  
“棒极了。感觉根本不像是份工作，而且几乎《盗梦空间》的原班人马都回归了，一切都变得容易许多，”Joseph笑得十分开心地回答。  
  
“说到这部电影，Erik，你愿意来客串一下吗？”一个低沉的声音从Charles身后响起，把他吓了一大跳。  
这时候Charles才认出这个一身黑衣，脸部被面罩覆盖的高大男子。“天哪蝙蝠侠，”他情不自禁地惊叹。既然这位斗篷骑士这么说了，Charles忍不住想象Erik应该会很适合内敛而深沉的蝙蝠侠，也有足够的魅力来完美扮演分身Bruce Wayne。如果他想的话，他甚至有足够的性吸引力来扮演James Bond都说不定。  
  
Christian Bale低沉沙哑地笑了一声，因为嗓音调节器而显得跟通常的形象截然不同。“我还在想你什么时候会注意到我呢。”  
“他一直就站在这里，Charles。我们真的应该让你少喝一点了。”Erik忍俊不禁地说。“谢谢你的邀请，但我没机会了，很快我们就要开始下一部电影的外景拍摄。”  
“是啊，真的很可惜。Joe，我听说你这部当中要逮捕Tom？”Charles故作轻松地说。  
“你想得美，Charles。我才不会剧透给你，你也知道的，”Joe坏笑着说。  
  
“那好吧，你要逮捕我吗，警官？我可很不乖哦。”Charles开玩笑地说，向他伸出手腕。Joseph开怀大笑，拿出手铐咔嗒一声把他铐住。Charles惊讶地凝视了几秒钟，然后贴到了Erik身侧，将铐住的双手举到颈后，诱惑地微笑着扭起腰来，享受着金属压着手腕的触感。“Erik，这东西我觉得我们会玩得很开心的，对不对？”  
Erik宠溺地叹了口气，用手扶在Charles的后腰稳住他。“我真的哪儿都不能带你去。Joseph的服装没有这对手铐就不完整了。”  
  
“哦你俩留着吧。反正，这也不是我真正的戏服，”Joseph说，一边伴着音乐的节奏脱下了警服，像个专业的小白脸那样把衬衫外套都丢在一边，露出了底下贴身的黑白乳胶女仆装。“这是内有乾坤，”他对着Tom大睁的双眼宣布，“哦得了，你不是老让我多点想象力嘛。”  
Tom摘下了脸上的口套，大口喘着气笑称，“你从来就不怕想得太夸张，亲爱的。”  
  
仍然目瞪口呆的Charles想要掏出手机拍下女仆装的Joseph，但他动不了，困惑不已地发觉自己的手腕仍然绕在Erik的脖子后面，这才记起那对手铐。“哦真烦，”他嘟哝，放开Erik之后四处寻找救兵。当他看见一位比众人都高大的超人正和Raven手挽手之时，他心中的喜悦无以言表。“Raven！快让超人把我放了，”他请求，把铐住的手腕伸到这对震惊的男女面前。  
“老天，Charles，你醉得不能看了，”Raven笑着说，而超人先生低头望着手铐，仔细观察着。Charles好奇地盯着他，不明白为什么他看上去那么眼熟。  
  
“哦不必担心，这是魔术手铐，根本连钥匙都不需要。”超人说，然后挑开了一个小小的搭扣，手铐一下子就松开了，Charles重获自由。  
“非常感谢，你棒极了，我的朋友，”Charles朝超人灿烂地笑，抚摸着他胸口的红黄相间“S”标志。没有Erik的胸手感好，但Charles对他的帮助实在万分感激。“我该怎么报答你呢？”  
超人现在看上去有点害怕，后退一步远离了Charles的咸猪手。“呃，没事的，我根本什么都没做——”  
  
“ **Charles** 。”Raven的语气令他转过身，不懂为什么她和Erik的脸上出现了同样的雷霆表情。“你到底有多醉？别瞎摸Hank，看在上帝的份上。”  
Charles被真相惊呆了。“等等，那是Hank？我的天哪。”他的头脑因为这复杂的事实而隐隐作痛，或者也可能是该死的酒精作祟，他分不清。“Hank，你看上去太赞了。”  
“呃，这个，”Hank有点不自在地说，这时候Raven翻了个白眼拔腿就走，他紧跟在她身后就好象一只迷路的小狗似的。Charles转过身，望向他真正的救世主——Erik——看到Erik仍然面色不善之后撅起了嘴巴。他环住Erik的腰，用鼻尖磨蹭他的脸颊。  
  
“我做错什么了吗？”他亲吻Erik的唇角，看着它正在努力不上挑成一个微笑。  
“如果你每次喝醉都这副样子的话，或许你应该节制一点，”Erik无奈地轻叹一声。  
“只有对你，Erik，”Charles向他保证。尽管他的头还在晕眩，他的每个字都是真心的。“你是我的——我一生的真爱，别人都只是……呃。”  
Erik终于再度微笑起来。“来吧，我们给你弄点水喝。”  
  


**

  
  
之后，Erik再也想不起酒吧的那个小角落是如何再度陷入了新一轮拼酒比赛。当比赛开始的时候他正在和Tom Hardy深聊。等他意识到大家在欢呼什么时，他才发觉整个俱乐部里一半的人都在围观或者参与这游戏。Charles和Hemsworth似乎是核心主场，而其他人则陪玩，随时可以退场；在Erik看来，这游戏规则，就是伴着现场的歌词即兴表演以及喝酒。不过大家似乎都乐在其中。Erik甚至瞥到了Benedict Cumberbatch正以福尔摩斯的造型在一旁欢呼，准备告诉Charles他的老朋友还是及时赶到了，不过他希望Charles还有足够清醒的意识能够认出Benedict来。  
拼酒游戏仍然进展得如火如荼，但还好没有人脱衣服或者做出不雅举动，所以Erik就跟着大家一起欢呼起来，看着Charles抢在Hemsworth和Hiddleston前面灌下了一杯彩色的酒。  
  
Erik还是往前挤了些，以防万一；Erik自己也不是非常清醒，但他还是要为Charles的制胜一击做好准备。  
下一秒他意识到，今晚万一一个不希望Charles烂醉如泥的人，应该是他。该死，Erik本来有计划的，他需要Charles保持清醒。  
  
他抓起Charles手中的酒一口灌下，然后俯身轻轻敲了敲Charles的鼻子——引起了他像小猫一样的咕噜声和可爱至极的眨眼——然后大声宣布，“我要带你退赛。”  
周围响起了一圈抗议声，Erik还听到Hiddleston在角落里大喊，“怎么，他怀孕了吗？”但随后传来一阵骚动；又有别人上台了，有的主动有的被迫。Charles不情不愿，但用一个深吻就足以搞定；Erik机智地挤过人群往倚在吧台的Charles走去，提起裙摆好像他穿的是拖地礼服而不是短裙一样。在附近他还听见Robert正拒绝别人的劝酒以及上台的邀请，“抱歉，伙计，钢铁侠可没带帮手过来。”  
  
整个场面很快不出所料地变成了醉鬼的狂欢，Erik对于喝酒的兴趣可没有享用Charles的双唇来得高。他不知道飘飘然的兴奋感觉是出自酒精，还是Charles的亲吻。也许是两者皆有。  
不过稍后他还是怀疑自己是不是制止得太晚了，因为在短暂的耳鬓厮磨之后，Charles就把头垂到了Erik的肩上。“你得喝点水，”他说，手指抚摸着Charles的下唇。  
  
“Ton给我来点水，”Charles咕哝。他抬起手，也许想要招呼Tom，但拍到了Erik的脸。“Tom，Tom——那个，那个嘴巴厚一点，不是卷发的 **Tom** 。”  
“在这里，”Tom Hardy笑着出现，给Erik递了一瓶水。  
“为什么你们都叫同样的名字？”Charles抱怨。他顺从地张开嘴巴，Erik倒了一点点水进去。洒出来了一点，说明他自己也醉了；清澈的水滴沿着那美妙的红唇躺下，完全吸引了Erik的注意。“真不——不方——真他妈难。”  
  
Erik叹了口气，但仍然在宠溺地笑。他真的不该觉得Charles喝醉之后是多么可爱而迷人。Charles突然坐起来咳嗽，Erik放下水瓶，拍了拍他的后背，告诫，“说话之前先咽下去。”  
“你早晨可不是这么说的。”Charles瞥他一眼。Benedict刚刚在Charles身旁坐下，忍不住爆笑出声。Erik感觉脸有点烧红了。  
  
“Ben！你来了！”Charles开心地惊叫，上前抱了一下朋友然后放开了他。“Ben，我喜欢你，这名字多好。读起来容易。现在，当然不容易，因为我醉了，都感觉不到舌头了。”Charles皱眉，做出了斗鸡眼的表情——上帝，他在试图瞪自己的舌头。“但你至少不是Chris或者Tom。叫那两个名字的人太多了。所以我喜欢你。还有Erik。最喜欢你们两个了！”  
Charles挥起胳膊，试图抱住他俩的肩膀但失手了，毫不意外地，他从吧台上摔了下去。  
Erik对上Benedict的视线，两人同时下意识地抓住了Charles，防止他摔到地上。Ben就快要笑疯了。  
  
“说起来，”Ben开口，他的声音和Erik体内的酒精产生了温暖的共鸣效果，“他大学时候比这糟多了。尤其是我们庆祝得到角色的时候。你应该问问他有一次我们是怎么在高尔夫球场的中间醒来的。”  
“诽谤！”Charles大叫，踉跄起身。“这全是诽谤！”  
“喝水，”Erik坚决地说，从吧台上拿起了水瓶。他帮Charles坐了下来，灌了更多的水，纲要放下的时候有人从后面撞上了他。  
“哦，抱歉，”那人愉快地说。强壮有力的双手帮着Erik重新站稳，然后那个人走到了面前。  
  
Erik认出之后微笑起来。“Adam，真高兴你来了。Charles，我们是在几年前的一场反造谣活动认识的。”  
“Adam Lambert，真——真荣幸见到你，”Charles温暖地微笑着和他握手。这位歌手穿着维多利亚时期的吸血鬼服装，高帽子，脸颊涂的雪白。  
Adam迷人地一笑。“棒极了的派对，哥们。Heidi和Seal根本比不上你们，还有Erik，我爱你的裙子。”  
“谢谢。你最近怎样？新专辑如何了？”Erik问，一边甩了甩垂到脸上的红色假发，一边靠住Charles旁边的吧台，桌面抵在他裸露的后背上有些冰凉。  
  
“棒极了，而且非常有趣。我要飞去北爱尔兰在欧洲音乐奖上表演，和女王一起，”Adam回答，笑着露出了吸血鬼的尖牙。  
“我们肯定会在电视上看的，”Charles说，扶着Adam才不至于倒下，Erik尽管自己都双腿麻木了还是搂住了他的腰。这时候Charles突然咯咯笑出声，“我一直很好奇，被Adam Lambert吻会是什么感觉。”  
Erik赶紧拽住他，把他按在吧台上。“抱歉，Charles喝醉以后就没下限了。”  
  
这下Adam不禁大笑，倚在Erik身上，这时候Erik才意识到说不定他也醉得不轻。“Charles真可爱，我很乐意效劳。”他含混不清地说，挑起Charles的下巴，得到Erik惊愕的一眼，“哦别大惊小怪，总有人来到我面前请我吻他们，我连在台上都会舌吻呢。”  
Charles立即清醒了些，挺直腰杆摇了摇头，“呃呜，等等，不。那倒没必要，尽管我知道会很赞的，但是——”  
Adam往Charles靠去，在Erik被酒精弄晕的大脑来得及反应过来之前，最后关头他转变主意只轻啄了一下Charles的脸颊。他大笑着回身，同样也在Erik脸上亲了一口，然后搂住了他俩的肩膀。  
  
“真想让你们看看自己的表情！”他窃笑着把两人搂紧，Erik也忍不住大笑出声，忍不住陶醉在整个俱乐部的醺醺然气氛之中。  
当Adam离开的时候仍然面带坏笑，而Charles借此机会揽上了Erik的脖颈，深深地吻住了他。这时Adam在吧台拿了瓶酒，Erik恍惚听到他的声音，逐渐消失在人群中，自己脑海中全都是CharlesCharlesCharles，“你们两个疯孩子，玩得开心。”  
**  
在一轮又一轮的社交和拼酒之后，Erik很庆幸能够坐在最近的卡座里休息片刻。整晚上，大家都在对他动手动脚，用手指揪他的假发。他已经厌倦了成为大家好奇心的中心，不过还没有醉到可以抛之脑后的程度。他眯起眼睛看了眼手机上的时间；距离他给Charles准备的“惊喜”登台只剩下坐下喘口气的空隙了。  
朝出口瞟了一眼，Emma那闪亮的白裙子吸引了他的视线，他笑了，因为看见她正和Jon Hamm手挽手朝门口走去。Shaw对此不会高兴的，但话说回来，在Hamm出现之前Emma也没给过Shaw什么机会。  
  
他的想法被打断了，有人跌坐在他身边的卡座，Erik的身体先于头脑一步认出了Charles，因为他的味道，他的笑声，还有自己心中“重要的人”的印象。“你在这儿！”Charles笑着说，声音里的快乐溢于言表，他的胳膊笨拙地绕上了Erik的脖颈。“我一直在找你，亲爱爱爱的。”  
“你会要了我的命，”Erik嘀咕，尽管如此他还是忍不住俯身去攻占了那张甜蜜而柔软的嘴唇，用一个火热下流的吻。“今晚玩得开心吗？”他问，轻轻把Charles凌乱的发丝往后抚摸。  
“最开心，”Charles露出最欢欣的笑容，“Erik，你是最——最棒的男朋友。”  
  
Erik不知道自己为什么觉得好笑，但的确笑了。“同类才能互知。俗语是这样讲的吗？”  
“大概是。”Charles充满希冀地朝他眨巴眼睛。“说的——说的是性爱吗？”  
“不是所有事情都跟性有关，”Erik提醒他，尽管自己也在费尽全力回想。在他回答之前，俱乐部里的灯光就暗了下来，音乐也骤然隐去了。在大家开始困惑地交头接耳的时候，Erik扭头环顾四周，看见舞台突然变得灯火通明。终于到了，他心想，在Charles的额角落下一吻，但他吻的对象在乱动，所以最后他亲到了Charles的头发。“我有个惊喜要给你。”  
  
“哇噢噢噢噢噢，Erik，”Charles两眼发光地望着他，脸颊泛红，眼睛闪闪发亮，“给我的？你没——呃，没必要这么做。”  
“相信我，你会喜欢的。”Erik用胳膊搭住Charles，让他脸朝向舞台。Charles的眉毛困惑地蹙起，这时候非常熟悉的前奏从麦克风里传出，引起人群一阵尖叫和鼓掌。  
  
“Erik，怎么——”Charles半途停下了，无比震惊地瞪着舞台，张大了嘴巴。在舞台上，一个带着巨大墨镜，蓬松金发的身形正袅袅走到台前，弯腰对着麦克风开唱，“ **Ooohhhh, oh oh oh ohh**....”  
“ **Erik!”** Charles简直是在捶打他，双手笨拙地拽着Erik，眼睛一眨不眨地望着舞台，眼神疯狂而惊讶。他像只金鱼一样嘴巴一张一合，不知道该说什么，“Erik，是Gaga！你……哦我的天，你请来了Gaga！”  
  
“Charles！”Erik反应过来之前，Charles就已经跳起来冲向舞台，双臂像风车一样狂热地挥动，差点打到了路过的Chris Evans的脸。Erik踉跄起身，紧跟在他任性的男友身后，后者已经冲到了台下，让其他人都忍俊不禁。Lady Gaga低头微笑着望他，而他则喉咙沙哑地跟唱了《Bad Romance》最开始的几句，Erik拒绝承认这有多么可爱至极，因为Charles不仅仅记得每一句歌词，就连中间的停顿都学得惟妙惟肖。  
“Erik！跟我一起唱！”Charlles大声喊，然后把Erik的手臂像围巾一样绕在身上，大声地唱起了走调的歌曲。Erik大笑着，但无法控制地屈服了，同他一起高唱，“Love, love, love, I want your love...”  
  
许多热情的观众加入了他们的合唱，大家都伴着节奏在空中挥舞着手臂。Charles完全乐疯了，窝在Erik的怀里仰慕地望着Lady Gaga。Erik把下巴搁在Charles的肩头，享受着Charles在他臂弯里的感觉，因为酒精的作用比以往更加沉重地靠在他的身上。  
当歌曲的高潮来临，Lady Gaga唱起，“Walk, walk fashion baby”的时候，Erik窘迫地发觉人们正在往前挤，把他和Charles朝台上推去，而Gaga也朝她勾了勾手指，挑逗地微笑，“大家说让这两人跟我一起上台怎么样？”她问底下的观众，大家当然大笑着附和，把Erik和Charles推到了更前面。  
Charles根本不需要问第二次，拽着Erik就爬到了台上，人们的欢呼和掌声震耳欲聋，简直把背景音乐都盖住了。Gaga自己也抓着麦克风鼓掌，朝他们飞吻鼓励他们上前。“过来！”  
  
现在他们三人站在一起，Erik微笑着倾听自己最喜欢的部分——法语歌词的那一段，Gaga把麦克风推到他面前，挑起了一侧优雅的眉毛。“唱吧，姐妹，”她说，Erik耸了耸肩。为何要拒绝呢？他对着麦克风开唱，希望自己的发音足够标准：  
“J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge  
J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends……”  
台下的尖叫和口哨足以证明他唱的很不错，尽管他有些微醺。接下来换成Charles接过话筒，醉醺醺地高唱，“I don’t wanna be friendsss...”然后三人一起大喊：“Want your bad romance!”  
  
跌跌撞撞下台的时候，Erik仍然在大笑，紧紧把Charles搂在怀里，因为欢乐而浑身战栗。Erik不敢相信他俩竟然和Gaga同台飙歌了一次，而且，他甚至比她穿得更加夸张。他们站在一边，惊叹地看完了她剩下的表演，Charles靠在他的身上。她真是专业，Erik真是庆幸她答应参加这次特别的演出。  
最后的乐曲也隐去了，但之后好几分钟掌声和欢呼仍然经久不息。Lady Gaga深深鞠躬，朝爱慕她的观众们抛了个飞吻，然后——令Erik惊讶的是——把他和Charles再次拉到了舞台边。  
他们去了，当然——那可是Lady Gaga——她努力倚靠攀附在他俩身上，搂着他们的肩膀。她抬起头望，众人安静了下来。  
  
“敬Erik和Charles，”她用微微沙哑的声音宣布，“我致以最诚挚的祝福。现在去热吻吧，让妈妈为你们骄傲。”  
“HAIL GODGA！”有人在楼上高喊。整个俱乐部再度沸腾了，尖叫和欢呼响彻云霄。Lady Gaga在Erik额头上吻了一下，然后是Charles，接着站起身，头顶顿时洒下了一大堆闪闪发亮的纸屑。  
“感觉像是我们结婚了一样，”Charles说，用 **引人犯罪** 的南方口音。Erik别无选择，只能扑上去吻住了Charles的嘴唇，深深地、下流地吻他，防止他再冒出什么更让人受不了的口音；再说了，Erik只是在服从Lady Gaga的命令不是吗。  
  


**

  
  
派对渐渐进入了尾声。现在Charles似乎把Erik以外的所有东西都抛到了脑后，而且对于他俩的“婚姻责任”十分慎重，这两人估计就算瞬移到一个炮弹朝他们飞来的世界，都会浑然不觉吧。  
他不知道他俩亲热了多久。他们从舞台旁边就开始了，但兴奋的人群正欢乐地继续跳舞，回到有序而冷静的状态，并且把他俩推搡到了黑暗些的角落，Erik对此毫无怨言。  
终于，一个温暖和坚实的身体碰到了Erik的后背。Erik过了好久才意识到，我可能该做些什么，又花了更久时间才放开了Charles的嘴唇，扭头看去。  
  
是Evans。他们在大厅的角落里，一堵墙分开了这里和吧台的位置。Evans似乎在角落里睡着了，身子歪了歪，脑袋靠到了Erik的后背上。  
Charles从Erik身侧探出头，咯咯直笑。“美队怎么了？”他大笑着问。  
“你真是不可理喻，”Erik宠溺地说。他转身一看，瞥见Hiddleston正从外面的门走进来。“Tom！”  
  
Hiddleston帮助Erik把Evans挪开——虽然他看上去比Erik体型小，但真是结实得让人吃惊——而Charles用满足的表情环视俱乐部周围。“我相信这场派对很成功。甚至是，空前绝后的成功。”他朝Erik扬了扬眉毛。  
Erik笑了，给Tom投去一个“你看这家伙”的表情，而Tom露出了了然于心的微笑。  
音响中传出一阵嘈杂，然后Samuel L. Jackson的声音响起，响亮而清晰。  
  
“好啦，大家伙儿。都滚去睡觉吧。”  
  


**

  
  
加长豪车的门还没关严，Charles就已经迫不及待地扑到Erik身上，似乎从烂醉如泥的状态中清醒了大半。鉴于他仍然头晕脑胀、而且膝盖上还作者一个热情的、欲火焚身的Charles，要把嘴巴解脱出来，告诉那位非常专业的司机Charles家的地址，然后关好隔板，真是世界上最困难的事情了。Charles因为他短暂的冷落而狠狠吸了一口他的锁骨作为惩罚，直到Erik转回来亲吻他为止。  
“你不知道整个晚上我忍得多难受，”Charles气喘吁吁地抵着Erik的嘴唇低语。他的手指轻轻沿着Erik的大腿滑上滑下，玩弄着他裙子柔顺的边缘。  
  
Erik钻进车里的时候都忘了自己还穿着裙子。现在他不禁再次意识到这一点：布料滑过他皮肤的触感，皮质的座椅抵在他光裸后背，整件事情是那么怪异、又是那么令人兴奋。  
Charles似乎对他的腿有特别的兴趣。他朝Erik淘气地一笑，俯下身子。Erik看着Charles亲吻自己的两边膝盖，然后一条粉色的舌头探了出来，顺着他膝盖背后敏感的凹陷处往下舔弄。Erik不由自主地分开了双腿。车子里感觉太热了。  
  
Charles继续舔着，在各处落下火热的亲吻；那可恶的舌头侵入了网袜里面，把它弄得湿哒哒，有时候Charles还会用牙齿刮过袜子，鼻尖缓缓地沿着Erik的腿根上移。一只手滑入了Erik的两腿之间，Erik喘息起来，身体在挺起下身和合起双腿的奇怪冲动当中纠结。  
是裙子的问题，他心想。它紧紧包着胯部的感觉如此陌生，禁锢了他腿的自由行动，然而双腿之间却又令人畅通无阻。  
“你好热，Erik，”Charles呻吟，再度顺着Erik的身体往上蜿蜒。他的手继续在裙摆下往上移动，刻意放慢动作；当他摸到Erik的勃起并且紧紧抓住之时，Erik简直无法呼吸。“你知道吗，”Charles喘息，胡乱地舔弄着Erik的嘴唇，“我有多想把这东西掀起来——在，在众人面前宣示我的主权？”  
  
Erik试图捕捉Charles的舌头，但最终只是沿着他的下巴亲吻。“是的，就在那舞台上，”他低吼。“你能想象那画面吗？”Erik的脑中充斥了旖旎景象：Charles让他躺倒在洒满金屑的舞台上，他穿着长袜的双腿钳着Charles的腰。Erik因为渴望而微微颤抖；他不知道自己对于社会禁止公开媾合这种事情是该觉得懊恼还是欣慰。  
“就算被Raven杀了都值得，”Charles咕哝。  
  
Erik的身体觉得它或许应该更主动一些，于是他挺起身，双手不耐烦地拉扯Charles的腰带和长裤。他或许，没有自己想象的那么清醒，因为他试图拉起Charles的衬衫，手却顺着Charles的裤腰探了进去。当然，这并不是什么令人不快的意外，于是Erik急切地用双手继续探索手中的战利品。  
Charles的喉咙中发出一道愉悦的呻吟。Erik在座位上挪了挪，让Charles完全骑在他的身上。又是一记热吻之后，沉醉于Charles熟悉的热度，一边用双手揉捏着Charles美妙的臀部。他一只手的手指探了下去，搜寻着，然后Erik惊讶地抽了一口气，因为他发觉Charles穴口周围的皮肤竟然是 **湿滑** 的。  
  
抽气声迅速演变成了一道饥渴的怒吼。Erik咬啮着Charles肿胀的下唇。“你可真是有备而来。”  
Charles看上去全无羞赧之意，还刻意充满勾引意味地摇了摇屁股。“我更喜欢把这称作‘有效率’。”车子微微颠簸了一下。Charles一只手撑在了Erik的肩头，随后垂下手抚摸上Erik的胸膛。他的眸色深暗。“还是说，你很遗憾错过了我自己做准备的过程？”  
  
Erik重重地吞了口口水。他抬起一只手捏住Charles的胯部稳住他，同时用另一只手继续检阅Charles准备的成果。Charles现在紧紧贴着他，他能感觉到Charles的呼吸微微震颤，因为他的手指伸了进去，湿滑而容易，一下子就吞入了一个指节。 **是的** ，Charles低吟， **就这样，更多，求你** 。  
他侵入的瞬间Charles不禁叫出了声。“操，Erik，我真爱你的手。”他又吻了Erik的嘴唇，然后往下碾动身子，努力容纳Erik的手指更多，尽管角度尴尬且裤子还绕在腿间。“我用手指操自己的时候一直想着你。多希望是你帮我扩张。”  
  
“哦上帝，Charles，”Erik低吼。他用另一只手扯着那条碍事的裤子。“得把这玩意脱掉。”  
“是啊，没错。”Charles抬起身，膝盖差一点撞上了Erik的私处。他脑袋磕到了车顶。“噢。真见鬼。”他胡乱拉扯着自己解了一半的裤带。Erik用一只手尽力帮助他。  
车子突然颠簸了一下，简直像是磕上了陨石坑。Charles失去了平衡，摔到了一边，跟Erik撞到了一起。他们的肢体和衣服缠在一块儿；幸运的是车里空间够大，但Erik的头还是撞到了车门。最后他躺到了地板上，但至少此刻Charles差不多把长裤和内裤都脱掉了。Erik用力一扯，把它们丢到了远处，然后把Charles可爱的，苍白的，体毛稀疏的双腿搭在自己的身体两侧。  
  
“这样好多了，”Charles满意地低语。车子继续震颤了一下。“我应该担心我们是不是开上了洛杉矶最差的地段之一，或者，开到了荒郊野外，但噢，看哪， **这是** 什么？”Erik喘息出声，因为他感到Charles正隔着裙子的布料抚摸他的勃起。  
“Charles，”Erik出声。  
  
“嘘，亲爱的。”Charles给了他一个非常深入，非常使人分心的热吻，然后往下挪了挪身子。“让我帮你解决这个。”  
Erik感觉Charles缓缓地掀起了他的裙摆。他的双眼饥渴而恋慕，藉着经过的街灯欣赏着Erik的每一寸肉体，时不时爱抚过Erik的大腿内侧。Erik恍惚觉得自己像是被打开的礼物；兴奋和欲望在他的肌肤下沸腾。  
当他此刻感到仅仅被内裤包覆住的勃起被暴露在寒冷的空气和Charles热切的目光之下时，Erik不禁战栗。Charles发出一道扭曲的呻吟；然后Charles用嘴唇蹭过那硕大的勃起，用嘴唇描摹Erik阴茎的线条，接着合上嘴唇，仿佛是亲吻他的顶端，舔过那已经濡湿的布料。这突然的碰触令Erik猛地挺起下身，连自己都控制不住。“Charles，Charles，拜托，”他在恳求。  
  
显然Charles也没什么耐心。他用力扯下Erik的内裤，手指勾着他的网袜；Erik感到腰间的松紧都有些勒得难受了。Charles烦躁地哼了一声，满不在乎地用力一拉，Erik听见布料被撕坏的声音，但内裤那难耐的束缚感消失了，哦天哪终于太棒了，Charles那张技巧高超的，美妙绝伦的嘴唇碰上了他的老二。  
“嗯唔，还不行，”Charles说，在难熬的片刻之后停了下来；他的声音已经沙哑而急切了。“我想要，想要你，到我里面。”  
Erik已经说不出话，但他帮助Charles给自己戴上安全套，当Charles终于开始往下坐、将Erik的阴茎吞入身体的时候，他的紧致令Erik不得不咬住自己拳头才没有出声。Erik能看出他想慢慢来，给自己时间适应这种扩张。  
  
这时候车子又猛地颠了一下，Charles身子一晃，重重地坐了下去，完全把Erik的阴茎全根顶到底。突然被如此紧的炽热包裹住，令Erik无所适从。Charles发出的惊讶的尖叫令他的老二不禁抽搐，这或许让他成为了一个很坏，很坏的男人；但他根本无暇在乎，因为操，操，操，Charles在他的腿上是那么美丽，浑身泛红而闪亮，嘴唇张开，头往后仰，因为异物的入侵而拱起了后背。  
等到Erik终于能够喘口气之后，他问，“Charles，你还好吗？”  
“好，”Charles气息不稳地说，“只是被吓到了。需要适应一会儿。”  
“如果你痛的话——”  
“不，说真的。”Charles的确放松了一些，还朝他微笑。“这，这很好。我喜欢你在我里面的感觉。”  
  
Erik颤抖，强迫自己深呼吸。他们还没开始动，但颠簸的车子已经让Charles在他身上弹动了稍许，每一次上下的摩擦都让Erik全身流过一阵快感，但这还远远不够。  
Charles俯下身子吻上了他的嘴唇；Erik饥渴地回应。他很高兴可以亲吻，当Charles开始抬起身子然后往下坐的时候，因为否则Erik就会大喊出声，司机那隐晦的装傻也就被破坏了。他的双手在Charles的双腿和臀部来回抚摸，不知该停在哪里。Charles因为车子的颠簸而微微摇晃，于是Erik一手搭在他的胯部稳住他，另一只手则握上了Charles的阴茎。上帝，顶端已经溢出了不少前液；Erik急不可耐地用手指覆了上去，把它涂抹在坚硬的柱身上面。  
  
Charles再次抬起身子，直到Erik的老二滑出了大半、只剩头部还在里面，然后他重又坐下去，猛地吞入。Erik叫出声，因为酒精、性欲和快感的混合而头晕目眩，还有每当他和Charles视线相交时心中涌出的滚烫复杂情绪。这仿佛是个秘密，但Charles似乎不用问已经明了，他向Erik致以同样的深情，用他唇角挑起的柔软微笑，还有他不停地抚摸过Erik脸庞和胸口的双手。  
Erik只能紧紧抱拥他，紧到或许明天早晨Charles的腰上会留下他手指的淤痕；他揉弄爱抚，直到Charles的呼吸变成了不稳的喘息。而在此全程中，Charles都在 **骑乘** 他，扭动着腰肢、双腿微微发颤。车子突然的震颤给他的动作添加了一抹不确定因素，但Charles只是更加享受地轻笑出声。  
  
这感觉如此混乱，笨拙，又是那么，那么美妙。Charles的节奏紊乱之后，Erik把双脚稳稳踩在地板上，开始往上挺动，迎合Charles往下的动作，将老二更用力地送进Charles的身体。Charles不禁吐出一串咒骂，其间夹杂着“Erik”还有“好棒”以及“操我”。Erik的老二感到了一阵预警的压力，然后Charles高潮了，拱起身子，滚烫的精液喷到了Erik的腹部。  
Charles微微呜咽着承受Erik继续的抽插。又过了一会儿Erik也攀上了快感的顶峰。他笨手笨脚地扯低Charles的身子跟他接吻，将愉悦的呻吟送进Charles的口中。  
  
他不知道他们躺了多久，只是不断喘气。他脑中遥远的角落提醒自己，不管这车有多高级，大概都不适合躺在地板上休息。尽管如此，他还是过了好几分钟才能够低下视线，不情愿地检查毁坏程度。  
裙子基本已经是没救了。一边肩带已经扯断——他依稀记得Charles某个时候扯的——裙摆也被掀到了腰际，露出他的吊袜带，这意味着Charles的精液也沾到了上面。Erik试图告诉自己的性欲不要觉得这很撩人，但还是失败了。他忍不住小心地动了动腿，发觉渔网袜是很可能被撕坏了。  
  
总的说来，“我认为我们淋漓尽致地诠释了我们服装的精神。”  
Charles抵着他的脖子闷声大笑。“是啊，完全符合咱们的角色，就是这样。”  
  
也许是因为性，酒精，还有Charles，以及，太多性爱，总之这晚剩余的时间在Erik的脑中变成了模糊一片。有温柔的双手拉着他回到座位上，这辆颠得要命的加长豪车也终于停下了，他在黑暗中跟着Charles的声音踉跄前行，还是那双温柔的手引领着他。有一扇门，又是一扇门，终于，软绒的被单将他温暖地包裹住了。他感觉到Charles帮他脱衣，然后用手指梳了梳他的头发，最终被睡意席卷了全身。  
  


**

  
  
Santa Monica的星巴克排队真是长得要命，一直排到了门外。Emma毫不意外地看到除了自己之外还有其他的万圣节狂欢醉鬼，急需早晨的咖啡因来促进清醒。在她身旁，Jon正在用黑莓手机发短信，她已经觉得无聊而且被抛弃了。是啊，他床技不错，但除此之外跟他相处真没什么意思。这可真不是个好兆头，因为她已经在思考走出咖啡店之后的一瞬间该如何摆脱他了。  
等轮到她点单的时候，Emma不得不再等一会儿，因为收银员开始要Jon帮忙在餐巾纸上签名，在两人打情骂俏的时候她强忍住翻白眼的冲动。然后又等了十五分钟，Emma才终于拿到了一杯救命的咖啡，她吸了一口诱人的芬芳，心满意足。  
  
“我去拿糖，”Jon拉着她往配料台走去，那里一群青少年正在看着手机疯狂大笑。她没理他们，撕开两袋蔗糖倒进咖啡里，开始思考待会儿该找什么借口离开。  
不过，Jon又开始对她毛手毛脚了。“呃，你得看看这个，”他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，越过那群青少年的肩膀看着手机屏幕，向她挥手让她过去看看。  
  
她拿起咖啡，走到Jon的身旁。那群小孩似乎在Youtube上看Lady Gaga的什么表演，Emma眯起眼睛，看到Gaga被挤在两个熟悉的面孔中间。一个是Charles，正醉醺醺地对着话筒大喊，而左边是一个看上去怪模怪样的女人，也在跟着唱歌。  
等等，那不是女人。那是——  
  
 **“Erik！”** Emma的尖叫让整个星巴克都陷入了沉默，这时候Jon的惨叫才让她意识到自己把咖啡都洒到了他的腿上和裆里，那群小孩笑得更厉害了。她赶紧抓起纸巾，随随便便地擦了擦他的膝盖，嘀咕了一句“抱歉”，根本没管Jon还在痛苦地弯着腰。当经理过来帮忙的时候，Emma丢下了Jon，从包里扯出手机，按下了Erik手机的快捷拨号。  
  
Erik Lehnsherr绝对会成为她英年早逝的罪魁祸首。  
  
<ignore_js_op>

**250sffk.png** _(405.27 KB, 下载次数: 0)_

[下载附件](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=attachment&aid=Njk4Njh8YWIzZjU0YTF8MTQ0NjExNDI3OXwyODI0Njh8MTcwMTE0&nothumb=yes)  保存到相册

16 分钟前 上传

 

  
  


  
  



	3. We’ll Always Have Paris 我们将永远拥有巴黎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们开始在光明之城巴黎进行拍摄，Charles创造了一个怪物，一名新成员加入了全明星团队。  
> 本章的twitter截图阅读顺序请从下至上

本章背景音乐：[Friendly Fires - ‘Paris'](http://www.xiami.com/song/1770352347?spm=a1z1s.3521865.23309997.89.B4EYrv)  
  
Erik在万圣节学到了很多宝贵的教训，其中最重要的一条是，他的酒量 **绝对** 随着年龄增长而变差了。当然最好是全怪到Charles头上，但Erik知道自己也有责任，因为他无法对Charles的任何荒唐计划说“不”，比如说举办万圣节派对啊，拼酒比赛啊，还有车震。然而，令Charles开心的同时也令他开心，因此Erik认为一场严重的宿醉比起令此生至爱快乐而言，算不了什么。  
  
他在床上坐起身，微微皱了皱眉。在他身旁Charles睡得正香，仍未从昨夜的狂欢中清醒过来。Erik用手指梳过Charles额前的深色鬈发，把几缕凌乱的发丝撩到耳后。上帝，他真爱这个男人。Erik刚要低下头亲吻Charles苍白的脸颊，这时候床头柜上他的手机振动起来。Erik不爽地责怪自己为何昨晚睡觉前不彻底静音。瞥了一眼屏幕，意识到是Emma之后他不敢怠慢，决定还是接起电话。“什么事？”他草草地开口。  
  
“你他妈是洛杉矶最大的傻逼！”她对他尖叫。“我知道你永远不会听我的，只会我行我素，但你真的有必要每次都向 **全世界宣布** 吗？”  
“你在说什么呀？”Erik打了个哈欠，仍然在闲散地抚摸Charles的发丝。  
“视频啊，蠢货。”她的愤怒溢于言表，但不幸的是，Erik还是不知道她在说什么。“你没看到油管上已经闹翻天了吗？你和Charles还有LadyGaga？”  
  
Erik突然清醒了许多。“已经有人放到油管上了？”  
“你以为呢？”Emma话语中的轻蔑简直能腐蚀他的耳膜。“我现在在一家星巴克，而且当我看到几个小屁孩在手机上看那视频的时候差点把Jon Hamm给阉了。”  
“等等等等，你怎么会‘差点’把Jon给阉了？”Erik现在十分好奇，至少这可以解释背景中的哄笑声。  
“呃。”Emma听上去一点儿都不真心悔恨。“我貌似是不小心用热咖啡泼了他的裤裆。”  
  
Erik没来得及捂住嘴还是发出了一声嗤笑，Charles开始扭动起来，眉头微微蹙起。“看看你做了什么好事，”Erik谴责Emma，安抚地摸了摸Charles的额头。“你差点把Charles吵醒了。”  
“呃你说什么？”Emma的声音冷酷而充满难以置信。“我觉得现在有更重要的事情要担心，Erik。”  
“我不同意，”Erik也佯装冷酷地说，“我们应该等Charles醒来，然后我跟他讨论完再打电话给你。”  
  
别的经纪人（估计除了Raven）此刻就会放弃了，但Emma毕竟已经为他工作了太久，她换上冷静和认真得多的语气继续说，“Erik，我认为你需要认真想想什么事情是最重要的。”  
Erik叹了口气倚到床头，感受Charles在自己怀里蹭了蹭。“我想过，Emma。我知道你是为我好，但现在，对某个视频再抓狂也改变不了它已经被放到网上的事实。所以不好意思，我想让Charles先好好休息，再仔细考虑抓狂的事情。”  
  
“噢操他妈的——”Emma十分没有淑女风度地大骂着挂上了电话，但Erik根本没有放在心上。他把手机搁到一旁，重新钻回被子里，满足地轻叹一声把Charles搂进臂弯，但Charles已经开始苏醒，睁开了双眼。  
“嗨。”他疲倦地朝Erik眨眨眼，露出微笑。“几点了？”  
  
Erik用拇指摩挲Charles突出的锁骨，把他抱得更紧。“我想，我们还有时间打包去LAX机场。但你可以再睡几分钟。”  
Charles皱起鼻子。“呃，我恨LAX。能从SFO飞就好了。”  
  
“我也是。”四处奔波的工作也有缺陷，Erik一点都不惊讶Charles也有同样的感受。他在Charles的耳畔印下一吻，深褐的发丝令他鼻尖发痒。“可惜我们不能一直住在——工作在——旧金山。”  
“哦，Erik。”Charles此刻对他甜甜地微笑，看上去醒了不少。“我真的不介意我们住在哪里，只要你和我在一起。”  
  
“爱情电影演多了真是肉麻，”Erik假意抱怨，但他很难继续装下去，因为Charles慢慢地用双手沿着Erik的后背抚摩，嘴角挑起一个淘气的笑容。“我真不想开口，但Charles，我们真的得赶紧去机场了。”  
“见鬼。”Charles叹气，接着不情不愿地放开Erik，坐起身来。他站立的时候皱起眉头，晃悠悠地扶住了床边。“嗷，我的头，你为什么昨晚让我喝了那么多？我叫你严格限制我的。”  
Erik瞪大了眼睛。“怪我？我好几次试图拖开你，但你真心很难搞，Xavier先生。”  
  
Charles揉了揉太阳穴，睁开一只眼朝他望去。“我昨晚对谁投怀送抱了没？”  
“除了我之外吗？”Erik对他挑起眉毛。“你摸了Hank的胸。还让Adam Lambert亲你，又在他答应之后退缩了。”  
Charles愈发惊恐地瞪着他。“你一定是在逗我。”  
“不，恐怕不是。谢天谢地Adam真的很机智，最后亲了我们的两边，”【注2】Erik看到Charles张口欲言赶紧补充，“不Charles，他亲的是我们两边脸颊，别担心。”  
  
“喔。”Charles看上去松了口气，准备去卫生间又转过身来，正好逮到Erik色眯眯地盯着他，露出了坏笑。“是我的幻觉吗，我们是不是跟，呃，LadyGaga同台表演了？”  
Erik长吁了一口气。“视频已经被放到油管上了。”  
Charles的眼睛险些瞪出眼眶。“等上飞机了我们 **一定** 得看看，”他说，然后看了一眼时间冲进了浴室。  
Erik兀自笑了，然后强迫自己起床，整理一团糟的裙子。是啊，昨晚真是精彩的一夜。

**

  
  
剧组和工作人员大多数都已经到了Tom Bradley航站楼，有的在办理登机有的在发短信，Charles还看到不少人在跟家人亲友告别。有一瞬他很庆幸自己不必和Erik分开，但这想法没有持续多久。毕竟，等他们拍完《First Class》之后总得分开拍戏的。他很难除去心中的郁结，这对他摆脱宿醉可没有起到任何帮助。  
  
“护照拿好了吗？”当PA开始收集大家证件的时候Erik问，而Charles立即交了出去。他抬起头，看见Raven和Hank正一起站在登机柜台前，在Raven的手机上看什么视频。他不需要心灵感应都能猜到他们在看什么，不由得把脸埋在Erik肩头嗤笑出声。  
“什么事这么好笑？”Erik问，随后他也看到了那两人，不由得挑起眉毛。“该死。消息传得真快。”  
“我们去看看Gaga视频吧。”Charles抓住他的手，把他拖到柜台前。两人都越过Raven的肩膀偷看（Hank太高了，就连Erik都没法从身后窥探），Charles能够辨认出手机屏幕上自己和Erik，站在Lady Gaga的两边，台下的热情观众们挥舞着手臂，Charles情不自禁地大笑起来。天哪，他到底喝了多少？  
  
这时候Hank和Raven转头看到他俩，嬉笑着继续看起了视频。“Erik，为什么你比Lady Gaga打扮得还夸张？”Hank惊叹，而Raven和Charles一同迸发出一串大笑，Erik怨愤地盯着Hank就好像Clint Eastwood【注3】低头怒视一个瑟瑟发抖的报信人似的。不幸的是他的眼神射向的是Hank的后脑勺，所以对象并没有接收到Erik杀人的目光，令Charles和Raven笑得更厉害了。  
“友好点，Hank，Erik的妆可是我画的。”Charles把脸颊贴在Erik肩膀，闻他的古龙水气息。为什么他总是那么好闻？“再说了，Erik从没像昨晚那样漂亮过。”  
  
“哦，我要吐了，”Raven嫌弃地说，Hank笑出了声。然而Erik却转头面向Charles，望着他就好像他是世界上最美妙的事物，那铁灰色的双眸柔情地扫过Charles的脸庞。Charles对Erik投去隐秘的微笑，踮起脚尖准备吻他，并且欣喜地发觉Erik已经在主动低下头迎合。  
“说真的，你们俩就不能忍一忍，至少等到登机？或者更好，等到住进巴黎的酒店？”令人惊讶的是，Raven的表情和语气都没有丝毫不悦。反而是带着喜悦的取笑，嘴角还带着一丝微笑，望着Charles恋恋不舍地断开和Erik的吻。Hank羞赧地避开了他的视线，推了推眼镜，满脸绯红，但Charles敢打赌他的脸红跟自己和Erik的吻没有关系，而是跟Raven有着密不可分的联系。  
“别嫉妒啊，Raven，”Charles轻松地说，摸了摸Erik的后背。“这都不像你了。”  
  
“哦闭嘴，”Raven恫吓，但她朝Hank飞快瞥去的一眼暴露了她的内心。Charles真心希望这两个人可以尽快成一对儿，而且忍不住好奇当自己和Erik还没在一起的时候别人是不是也 **一直** 在替他俩着急。  
“你看上去很有心事，在想什么？”他听到Erik在他耳边低语，于是把Erik的手捏了捏，告诉他等会儿再说。Erik心领神会，也捏了捏他的手之后走上前去，从PA的手里接过他们几个的登机牌和护照。  
  
就在他准备去和Erik会和的时候，他感觉有人搭住他的肩膀，于是他转过头，看到了一脸歉意的Raven。“嗨，呃，你知道我刚才是开玩笑的，对吧？”她有点儿忧虑地问，令他很是吃惊。他俩总是开彼此的玩笑，很少会道歉或者阐明什么的。  
“当然，Raven，别傻了。”Charles一手搂住她的肩膀，Erik正好转过身看到，明智地没有打扰他们俩。“亲爱的，如果有烦心事，可以跟我谈谈，知道吗？”  
Raven通常无忧无虑的微笑有点儿涟漪。“我知道。只是——”Raven迅速瞟了Erik一眼，又转开去，“——你现在很忙，我懂得。我是说，如果我也谈恋爱了，我也会想和男朋友时刻待在一起。”  
  
“嘿，”Charles有些严肃地说，“不是这样的。我的确是和Erik在一起，但我永远都有时间陪朋友，尤其是你。”  
Raven想必对他深信不疑，因为她的眼睛亮了起来。“好吧，我记住了，”她警告他，而他轻笑出声。“下次我心情不好的时候，你最好让Erik把你装到麻袋里给我练手。”  
  
“我听到我的名字还有什么麻袋，”Erik从他们身后发出滑稽的声音，于是大家一同大笑着朝登机口走去。  
  


**

  
  
机长低沉而令人安心的声音从广播传来，宣布他们即将在三十分钟后降落在巴黎机场。Erik缓缓眨眨眼，还没完全清醒过来。他下意识地转向右边，Charles仍然窝在窗边的座位上，身上盖着两人分享的机上毛毯，投入地看着手中的书本。Erik在毛毯下捉住Charles的手，和他十指交缠，令Charles抬头对他灿烂一笑。“哦Erik，你醒了。你睡了好一会儿。”  
“有人昨晚让我累坏了，”Erik坏笑着回答，“是某人的错。”  
“一个巴掌拍不响，Erik。”Charles讽刺，翻过一页，令Erik迷迷糊糊地笑了。  
  
“我更希望你的巴掌能做点别的事情，”Erik看着Charles翻白眼忍不住笑出声。Erik往下窝了一点，倚在Charles身上，两人的手仍然在毛毯下牵在一起。一位空姐小心地走过，微笑着朝他们点点头，谢天谢地没有说什么。Erik满足地叹口气，捏了捏Charles的手。“你知道吗，这是我的第一次。”  
“什么第一次？”他感觉到Charles把书本放下，开始抚摸他的头发，情不自禁开始畅想那些狗仔队要是能拍到他们现在这样的照片该有多么疯狂。  
“跟我爱的人一起去巴黎，”Erik沉思着说。“哦，除了和Klaus一起的那次。”  
  
“谁是Klaus？”Charles问，他的声音非常平稳，但Erik感觉到他的手指收紧了。  
“我五岁时候的泰迪熊，”Erik严肃地说，然后被Charles用书打得大笑起来，“我还能说什么？我真的很爱Klaus，没骗人。”  
“看在上帝的份上，我还以为是什么德国小鲜肉，”Charles咕哝，脸颊有点微红。“你真是个混蛋。”  
  
“哦不，我现在喜欢英国小鲜肉，”Erik说，这次他眼疾手快地用手挡住了Charles用书本进行的第二轮攻击。Charles翻了个白眼，但Erik没有错过他嘴角挑起的秘密微笑。“好啦，Charles，我很抱歉……不该这么说你。”  
“呆子。”Charles假装生气地瞪他一眼，但怒容瞬间溶解了，因为Erik牵起他的手在他的手背落下一吻，还用脸颊蹭了蹭。  
“你知道我爱你，对吧？”Erik用拇指抚摸他的指节，仍然惊叹自己竟能如此容易地对Charles示爱，望着那双专注的，澄澈的蓝眼睛。“你是我的一切。”  
  
Charles俯下身，在他唇边一吻。“看看谁才肉麻。”  
“别再说自己肉麻了，Charles。”  
Charles大笑着侧过头，跟他严丝合缝地再度吻上，柔和而缓慢，逐渐升温的吻，Erik揽住Charles的腰际，将他抱得更近。扶手已经拉起了，所以他得以和Charles亲密无间。Erik搂着他，讶异于深吻的热情，尤其是空姐随时可能走过的情况下。会被撞破的刺激令他更加兴奋，Charles的舌头又是那么灵巧，令Erik无比分神，他那低低的呻吟也让Erik愈发情不自禁。  
  
“等等，”Erik抵着那绝美的红唇低语，然后垂下手解开Charles的安全带——他竟然还戴着——然后Charles闷哼一声，因为Erik开始继续解开他的裤腰带。  
“Erik，你在干什么？”Charles弱弱的抗议并不够有力，更别提他的身体已经在迎合Erik的小动作。“如果我们被抓到怎么办？”  
“注意四周，”Erik对他说，微笑着终于弄开了Charles的裤子。“就这样，把腿张开， **就这样** ……”  
  
“Erik，你——”Charles的话语被一声喘息打断了，因为Erik把手探进了Charles的内裤，开始摩挲那温热的勃起。“Erik，哦天哪，我们会被发现——”  
“嘘。”Erik能听到空乘的高跟鞋声音越来越近，于是迅速躺倒，佯装在Charles肩头睡熟。Charles幸好明白了他的暗示，手忙脚乱地拿起了书，清清喉咙，但他粗重的呼吸和泛红的脸颊足以让仔细观察的人猜到端倪。  
  
空姐再次经过他们身边，她的注意力全在两排之后亮起的服务灯那里。那里应该是Shaw和Bryan，因为头等舱都是主演和出品方的高层。Erik松了口气睁开眼睛，而Charles放下了书。“Erik，你可以把手从我裤子里拿出去了。”  
“为什么呢？”Erik皱眉。“没人发现我们，有毯子盖着呢。”  
Charles忍俊不禁地拍拍他的脸颊。“Erik，仔细想想。想想空姐要是对朋友八卦，明天报纸的头条就是《Lehnsherr是个变态》【注4】之类的。”  
  
Erik不得不承认Charles说得对，不情不愿地抽回手，帮Charles拉好拉链。“那就等到酒店吧。”他想到了什么，露出了微笑。“或许那样更好，毕竟你声音那么大。”  
“我？声音大的才不是我！”Charles很不满。“上周在拖车里鬼叫‘Charles，Charles！’把半个剧组都吓到的人又不是我。”  
  
Erik靠在他的肩膀上得意地笑。“拜托，现在别谈什么叫不叫的事情。”  
“变态。”但Charles正在微笑，用胳膊紧搂住Erik，两人一直在毛毯下相拥直到飞机着陆。

【注】

1.本章标题来自《卡萨布兰卡》的台词。  
2.原文是He kissed our cheeks，cheeks同时有脸颊和屁股的意思XD  
3.Clint Eastwood克林特·伊斯特伍德，1930年5月31日出生于美国旧金山，美国电影演员、导演、制片人。1964年，他主演的《荒野大镖客》上映，随后两年接连出演了《黄昏双镖客》、《黄金三镖客》 。1986年，克林特当选为卡梅尔市市长，成为继里根之后又一位电影明星出身的政要1995年，他主演了影片《廊桥遗梦》。  
4.原文为法语

**

  
  
在CDC机场的到达出口，站着一个穿长款皮衣的英俊男子。他留着朝后梳的棕色长发，举着一个写着Erik名字的牌子，笑得牙齿闪闪发光，像是从GQ杂志里走出来的一样。这男人正朝着两个拉着箱子从他身旁经过的空姐抛媚眼，朝她们喊了声“Bonjour”，让她俩笑得花枝乱颤。Charles警惕地看着他，他调情结束后又开始关注下飞机的乘客们。Erik尚未注意到他，还在跟Emma发短信，咕哝着不知道她口中的“惊喜”是个什么玩意。  
  
“Erik，亲爱的，我觉得那个人在找你，”Charles在他耳边轻声说，而Erik立即警觉地抬起了头。随行的保镖就在附近，Charles决定离他们近一点，这样如果这男人是个变态的话他就可以大叫起来。  
  
这男人朝他俩走来，看上去去倒不像变态，这令人松了口气。“Lehnsherr先生？”谢天谢地他的法语口音不算太重，说明他在国外待过。至少Charles能听懂他。“我是Remy LeBeau, Emma Frost派我来的。”  
“她？”Erik怀疑地眯起了眼睛，一只手保护地挡在Charles胸前，另一只手开始拨通Emma的电话。Charles被Erik下意识的保护行为感动了，也伸手到口袋里摸索自己的手机，准备情况不对的话随时呼救。  
  
还好没这个必要，因为Charles听到Emma的声音从电话那头传来，Erik困惑地皱起了眉头。“我不需要助理，”他告诉Emma，现在Charles能听到Emma提高了嗓门，像爆炸似的令Erik十分苦恼。“拜托，Emma，把视频传到youtube上的人又不是我，不是我的错！”  
Charles安抚地把手搭在Erik的肩头，没有回应Remy好奇的目光。“让我跟她说，”他温柔地说，没想到Erik立即就把手机递给了他，顺从得像只羊羔。Charles把电话举到耳边，开口，“Emma，我是Charles。机场的这个男人是谁？”  
  
“Charles，谢天谢地，”Emma听上去松了口气。“我雇了Remy做Erik的新助理，但你也看出来了，他并不喜欢。或许你可以劝劝Erik，事实上，我觉得他只会听你的话。”  
“呃。好吧，”Charles小心地瞥了一眼正在烦躁踱步的Erik，还有一旁越来越忍不住笑意的Remy。“所以，为什么要新助理？”  
“只是为了看住Erik，”Emma叹了口气。“我总感觉小报记者会变本加厉的，我只想让我在LA收拾你们俩造成的混乱的同时有人能在Erik身边管管事儿。”  
  
“Erik似乎一点都不高兴呢，”Charles说，“如果Erik不喜欢这家伙的话，我也没什么办法，因为我是不会强迫他做不想做的事情的。”  
“那么，这样行不行？”Emma听上去有点儿抓狂。“就先让Remy试着工作几个星期，看看情况到底怎样。如果不行，到时候Erik可以在圣诞节前把他打发走，然后我们再一起招个新助理。”  
  
“听上去还行。让我问问他，”Charles说，然后用手捂着麦克风把Emma的建议告知了Erik。Erik最后恶狠狠地看了一眼旁边坏笑的Remy，然后朝Charles用力点了点头。  
“好的Emma，Erik会给他一段试用期，”Charles朝Erik一笑，似乎令Erik稍微放松了一些。  
  
“哦太棒了！”Emma的语调从愉快变成了促狭。“我猜你之后会报答他的吧。”  
“Emma！”Charles大惊失色，但Emma已经咔哒一声挂断了电话。他把手机还给Erik，后者似乎接受了自己的命运，把手机塞回了口袋。Charles隐约觉得Erik这么轻易接受是因为Charles开口请求了他，决心好好“报答”Erik一下，就像Emma说的那样。他的手在Erik后背轻轻打着圈，感觉那里的紧绷逐渐消退了。  
  
“所以我是被接受了，是嘛？”Remy灿烂的笑容简直称得上自大。  
“只是暂时，”Erik警告他。“走错一步，你就回去做你的内衣模特去——或者别的什么，反正是你之前的工作。”  
  
Remy只是大笑着跟他们一同走向车子，Charles有种预感，接下来的几周，会非常有趣。  
  


**

  
  
“你以前来过巴黎吗，James？”Erik问道。  
Charles刻意环视了一周，好像他才发现自己身处世界上最著名的城市似的。“这取决于你的定义。”  
Erik显得半是无奈半是好奇。“怎么，你现在要训练我读心吗？”片刻之后，Erik继续追问。“因为公事，还是取乐？”  
  
Charles向他投来一个羞赧的微笑，这毫不费力的迷人表情无疑令他广受欢迎。“你告诉我，Michael，”Charles朝Erik走近，“我们俩之间，”一只手随意地沿着侦探挺括的衬衫往下滑，抚过Erik敞开的两颗纽扣，“这是公事，还是取乐？”  
Erik发觉自己的身体情不自禁地往前倾去，就好像Charles是磁铁在吸引着他，尽管全部理智都在警告他这不是个好主意。  
  
然后他看到一名身穿制服的警察向他们走来，打破了暧昧的瞬间。  
“先生们，”警察开口，在Erik的怒目而视下不为所动，“我们已经准备就绪。”  
“友善点，”Charles轻声提醒Erik。  
“是国际刑警安排我们来的，”Erik回答，“我没必要友善。”  
  
Charles和Erik跟随着来人，顺着停机坪来到了飞机前。飞机落地之后人们才发现了谋杀案，于是乘客都被遣散，飞机的后续航程取消。他们从舷梯进入舱门，另一位警察带领他们来到了头等舱的命案现场。  
这一位受害者，Ariadne，仍然在她的头等舱座位上，姿势放松，头耷拉着靠在舱壁上。她的红色衬衣十分抢眼，布料看上去也十分舒适。  
  
“她这么年轻。看上去好像只是睡着了，等待着谁把她叫醒，”Charles轻轻地说。  
Erik拍了拍Charles的肩头，接着和当时在现场的机组成员交谈起来。没人注意到什么异常情况，也没人知道毒药是怎么进入受害人的饮料当中。  
  
“Michael，”Charles喊道。  
Erik转过身，回到蹲在走道里的Charles身边。他戴着手套探进座椅下方的位置，小心翼翼尽可能不碰到受害人的尸体，然后拉出了一个小包。朝内一瞥后发觉里面都是日常用品——钱包，钥匙——还有一个速写本，封面印着建筑学院的Logo。  
  
他们一同打开了速写本。里面满是随意的涂鸦，但每隔几页，就会出现一幅十分精细的巴黎景观速写。它们看上去并无异样，只是学生对于她成长的这座城市的记录，而这里碰巧有着世界上最巧夺天工的建筑而已。但侦探的直觉告诉他，有什么十分重要的线索，就藏在这一幅幅速写背后。  
  
他示意Charles翻回第一张画， **埃菲尔铁塔** 。  
“James，”他对Charles露齿一笑。“你觉得去观光游览一番如何？”  
  


**

  
  
他们不常有时间在拍摄间隙小睡，但突如其来的暴雨令拍摄中止了半天，所以Remy打电话告诉Erik埃菲尔铁塔那一幕要推迟，等待通知。Erik完全没有意见，因为这意味着他可以和Charles懒洋洋地窝在床上，腿在被单下缠在一起，倾听Charles的指尖在手机屏幕上点来点去的轻响。他瞥了一眼，发觉Charles正在一边回复推特上粉丝的留言，一边自顾自地微笑。  
  
“你又在干什么坏事了？”Erik抵着他的耳畔低语，看着Charles的手指在键盘上飞舞。“你脸上的笑容很邪恶哦。”  
“在你口中，我总是在干坏事，”Charles扭头说，然后继续打字。“粉丝们有时候超可爱的。还超好笑。”  
  
Erik把下巴搁在Charles肩头，在那苍白的、奶油般的肌肤上落下一吻。“他们说我们什么了？”  
Charles大笑出声。“有人刚刚建议我们下脱衣象棋。”  
Erik轻笑，然后用脸颊摩挲Charles。“这真是个好主意。告诉她我会送她一盒布朗尼作为答谢。”  
“你有自己的推特账户，亲爱的，你可以自己告诉她。”Charles的声音充满笑意，他往后窝在Erik的怀疑，后背的弧线与Erik的胯部紧紧相贴。  
  
“好呀。”Erik伸手拿自己的手机，顺便在Charles肩头又亲了一口（让他远离Charles的肉体就好像让一个饥渴的人远离水源一样）然后再次回到刚才的姿势。他们各自沉默地玩了会儿手机，时不时因为对方的留言嗤笑出声，然后Erik用手臂环住Charles的腰际，把他搂得更近。  
“你是在嫉妒推特吗，Erik？”Charles几乎笑出了声，继续在iphone上打着字。  
  
“不，我没有，”Erik低哼一声，试图让Charles的全部注意力集中在自己身上。他试探性地用手抚过Charles的肚子，听见他的呼吸瞬间停滞了。很好。  
“Erik，你这个狡猾的恶魔。”Charles差点掉了手机，因为Erik开始吮吸他的耳廓。“啊，我的天——”  
  
“推特能不能做到这个，”Erik胜利地笑了，然后把手探到Charles双腿之间，覆上他逐渐增大的勃起。他自己的下身顶着Charles，而Charles喘息起来，仰起头靠在枕上。  
“Erik，你真是欲求不满，”Charles说着，但他不知羞耻抵着Erik的样子却出卖了他的弱点。  
  
“说谁呢，”Erik贴在他的耳边轻声说，在Charles发出一道无法抑制的呻吟之后露出了微笑。“别怪我，你尝起来太美味了，闻起来也好棒……真的Charles，这全怪你。”  
“哦拜托，Erik，你简直-——”Charles的话语被中途截断了，因为Erik的手指挑弄地滑过他的性器，Erik早已纯属掌握这个和Charles争论的技巧（Charles称之为来阴的，但他本人也经常采用这一招），“Erik——”  
  
“你说什么？”Erik知道自己听上去太过洋洋得意，但他控制不了自己，因为Charles在他怀中任他摆布，炽热地呼吸，双颊通红，不由自主地拱起身躯需求Erik的触碰，他的手机终于从枕头上滑落下去，彻底被遗忘了。  
“噢，Erik。”Charles咬着下唇，Erik抬起头专注地凝视他。Charles在性事中总能发出最美妙的声音，露出最沉醉的表情，Erik一生的任务就是把它们全部收集，留下来仔细研究。此刻Charles就发出了平时急不可耐时的那种甜美的尖细呻吟，露出脖颈渴求亲吻。  
  
于是Erik吻上了他的脖子，吮吸Charles光滑的锁骨，已经兴奋起来的阴茎抵在Charles的腿根处（他什么时候在Charles身边能不兴奋？），顶端在Charles光滑的肌肤上来回摩擦。Erik疯了般想要Charles，一边在Charles身上落下无数个吻，一边呢喃着“我爱你”“你真美”，同时用Charles喜欢的方式，缓慢而柔情地爱抚他，每次Erik用拇指擦过Charles溢出前液的阴茎头部时，Charles都会挤出一声几不可闻的“唔嗯”，那美丽的双唇微微分开，气喘吁吁的样子好像已经被操过一般。“哦，Erik，操——”  
  
“我的，”Erik抵着他的后颈低吼，闻Charles那甜美的香波芬芳，那总能令他性欲勃发的气息。在片场上只要Charles走过，浑身散发着沐浴后的清香，Erik都会被他引得兴奋不已。然而，此刻他不需忍耐，只是伴着急切的喘息在Charles的身体上磨蹭，双眼凝视着怀中扭动的爱人。他怎么能如此爱一个人，如此渴望一个人？他不知道，也不在乎，只要Charles在他身边，直到永远。  
  
“Erik，我——”Charles惊叫一声拱起腰，滚烫的精液洒满了Erik的手心，弄得黏糊一片。Erik继续亲吻Charles肩膀的弧线，依旧套弄着Charles的阴茎，强迫他在高潮的余韵中无法动弹。这是他最爱的部分，看着Charles这样分崩离析，朦胧的双眼如此湛蓝，双唇肿胀地分开，双颊泛着潮红，深褐的发丝变得乱糟糟。  
  
“完美，”Erik低语，然后继续在Charles腿根抽插，闭上眼睛射在了Charles的大腿和被单中间，低吼出Charles的名字。他能感觉到Charles轻啄着自己的嘴唇，试图吻上来，于是他心甘情愿地张开双唇，和Charles绵长而疲惫地接吻，一边让Charles裹着床单翻身上来，靠在Erik身上。Erik感到心满意足，尽管全身是汗但十分愉悦，紧紧地搂着Charles，试图用无数乱糟糟的吻告诉他自己有多么爱他。从Charles脸上逐渐漾起的微笑判断，他或许清楚传达了自己的信息。  
  
“你敢把照片发到推特上我就杀了你，”Charles警告，赶紧把Erik的手机藏了起来。Erik只是大笑出声，翻身把Charles压到身下，再度亲吻起来。


End file.
